


Blue Gets Tortured

by vidoxi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Asphyxiation, Branding, Collars, Drug Use, Emetophilia, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Sibling Incest, Sounding, Stuffing, Torture, go to hell with me, lots of sick shit okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidoxi/pseuds/vidoxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. This is Underswap Sans torture porn. I'm not sorry. :^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cant believe you clicked on something with a title like that. you really want to read about torture? youre kind of a gross person, huh?

Taunts and threats and the wild pounding of his soul fills Blue’s hearing, drowning out even the crunch of snow beneath his feet as he flees from his pursuers. He doesn’t know where he's running to, just that he has to get away.  
  
When they had first descended on him like wolves on prey, he had lashed out with his magic, standing his ground and ready to fight, despite being outnumbered. It was then that the alternate version of his brother had colored his soul, and he realized with terror that he could no longer use attacks. Utterly helpless now, adrenaline spurs him onward, turning the tall trees of Snowdin Forest into a green and brown blur as he sprints down the path.  
  
The other Papyrus sets up tricky patterns of blue and orange magic, trying to trip him up, and the other him could teleport, nearly catching him one too many times, but if there is one thing that Sanses are universally good at, it's dodging.  
_Go around that blue attack, don’t trip on that rock, don’t let him get a fistful of your shirt, don’t slip on that ice, stay focused, stay focused-_ He evades like his life depends on it, and knowing these freaks it probably did.  
  
His soul skips a beat when he comes to the dead end, The Ruin’s locked door looming before him. Okay, new plan, he’d head into the thickest part of the forest, surely he’d be able to lose them there. He spins around just in time to see a flash of a predatory grin before he's toppling backwards and sinking deep into the snow, his doppelganger's superior weight pinning him like an insect.  
“gotcha," he pants in his face, victorious. “‘ey, boss! over here!” he shouts over his shoulder.  
  
“Good job, Sans,” his brother’s double praises, coming around to stare down critically at the thrashing Blue. He puts his boot on Blue’s neck, grinding him down into the snow. Blue gasps and chokes, trying to reach up to push him away but his arms are held fast by the red Sans. “You're not very smart, I see. Did you forget what I said I'd do to you if you tried to run? Did you think saying we'd break off your legs was an idle threat?” He presses down harder, and Blue’s vision begins to swim. “I do **not** make idle threats. Sans, keep him still.”

The horror of the situation is sinking into Blue like a knife, when suddenly a blessedly familiar sound is heard.

“hey.”

Sweet, beautiful relief, like a ton of bricks being lifted from his shoulders. “Papy!” he cries out, tears of joy stinging his eyes. He was saved, he was saved, he was-

“i want to be the one to do it.”

The gears in Blue’s mind come to a screeching standstill. What had his brother just said? He must have heard wrong.

“Papy…?”

He went on, as if he didn’t hear him. “he’s my brother, I should be the one.”

“He _is_ your brother,” the dark Papyrus concedes. “Fine, first blood is yours. Seems to me it's high time you trained him anyway.”

“heh, maybe so. can each of you hold an arm down? i want to see his face.”

Their positions shift, careful to keep a firm hold on him, but Blue isn’t even struggling. He's staring intensely as his brother’s face as he crouches down in front of him, searching for something. Anything. His face is so passive and calm, eyes half lidded and a cigarette dangling from his teeth, like always. This was a joke, it had to be a joke. Or a clever trick. Yeah, that was it, a trick. Any second now he’d catch the other brothers off guard with an attack and he’d teleport him and Blue away from here.

Papyrus takes a lazy drag off his cigarette, inhaling deep and exhaling slowly, letting the smoke dissipate in the chill winter air, before rubbing it out on Blue’s cheek.

Blue screams, twisting and thrashing in a desperate attempt to get away, his lightly charred cheek in burning, throbbing agony.

“screaming already?” his copy chuckles. “come on, dont make us sanses look bad.”

“eh, he never did have much of a pain tolerance.” his brother shrugs. “so, little bro, which leg’s your least favorite? i’ll let you choose,” he says with a familiar, lazy wink. Blue’s head swam. This couldn’t be happening…

“Does it matter when they're both going to come off?” the other Papyrus quirks an eyebrow.

“lets just do one for right now, yeah? dont want him to bleed out, we’re pretty far away from town.”

“Right, smart thinking,” he nods. "Maybe there's hope for you yet."

“Papy…” Blue whines, eyes filled with tears.

“does that mean no preference then? alright.” His brother sits on one of his legs to help keep him still and pulls his other leg into his lap. “Papy, why are you doing this? You don’t have to do this. Let’s go home,” he pleads.

“we’ll be home soon,” he tells him, tugging off his boot and rolling up his pant leg. Blue shivers at the cold air nipping at his bare leg.

“Why? _Why?”_ he presses, as if knowing was somehow going to ease the pain of what was about to happen.

“hey, it’s alright,” he assures, meeting his little brother's tear-filled gaze. “next reset you’ll be good as new. it might be a while, but you wont even remember this eventually, so you just gotta get through the now, okay, bro?” Blue's response catches in his throat when without further ado he presses his femur into the ground with one hand, and grasps his fibula in the other and began to slowly bend the joint of his knee in the opposite direction.

Blue wails, loud and long. It was instantaneously horribly painful, and made worse by the slow and steady build of pressure. His knee is s l o w l y bending in the wrong direction, and Blue is screaming himself raw, thrashing in the snow, clawing desperately at the ground as he tries to break away with everything he has. It would be much more merciful if he’d just snap it off quick. Instead the pace he's setting is unbearably unhurried, almost leisurely. Finally, the incredible pressure reaches a tipping point, and the bone begins to _splinter._ Cyan blood sprays and begins to trickle down his femur and over Papyrus's fingers, flowing like water and staining the immaculate snow. Blue’s mind is blank with pain, his eye lights long gone, all he can do is bawl incoherently.

“almost there,” his brother soothes, stopping to pet his head affectionately, leaving behind a smear of brilliant blue. He returns to his task, twisting the spasming, half-severed limb from side to side, grinding the splintered shards of bone against each other. Suddenly, with a loud tree branch-like snap, he held the dismembered leg in his hand.

Blue can see it in his blurred vision, and is dimly aware of finally being released and the celebratory whoops as his body part is tossed around like a prize. His brother scoops him up in his arms, planting a kiss on his forehead. “you did so good. dont worry, we’ll let you have a rest before we do anything else, alright? youre gonna be okay.”

Blue mercifully passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I lied, I am kinda sorry. :^(
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [drawing by idiotwica](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/146053451324/idiotwica-some-sketches-from-the-stream-uvu-it)
> 
>  
> 
> [drawing by madness-of-xara](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/149818843224/madness-of-xara-vidoxi-i-hope-you-are-proud)
> 
>  
> 
> [audio by princess-of-nope and madness-of-xara](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/149335588704/princess-of-nope-wow-holy-shit-hella-trigger)
> 
>  
> 
> [part 1 of comic by buttercupsticksnlicks](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/150984835629/buttercupsticksnlicks-better-run-little-blue)  
> [part 2](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/151050433089/buttercupsticksnlicks-pinned-read-the-fanfic)  
> [part 3](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/151075038299/buttercupsticksnlicks-should-probably-be-taking)  
> [part 4](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/151126101189/buttercupsticksnlicks-well-so-much-for-being)  
> [part 5](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/151174011504/buttercupsticksnlicks-ugh-just-look-at-how)  
> [part 6](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/151218392109/buttercupsticksnlicks-holy-fucking-shit-after)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [narration by adorable-lil-shit](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/151050433089/buttercupsticksnlicks-pinned-read-the-fanfic)
> 
>  
> 
> [russian translation by jetcoockie](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5242646)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, reading chapter 2, huh? chapter 1 just wasnt enough to sate your bloodlust? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) enjoy.

Blue slowly drifts back to consciousness as he’s carried through the front door of their house. He’s in shock, his mind barely registering anything, even the pain, as his Papyrus sits him down gently on their couch. He leaves briefly and returns with the familiar first aid kit they keep in their bathroom. He sits down on the coffee table in front of him and begins to work, taking out disinfectant and bandages and pulling his stump into his lap. Blue doesn't look at his leg, doesn't think he can handle it. Instead he watches his brother's face. Watching him as he delicately cleans the wound, hands gentle and eyes focused, reminds him of when they were kids. Being as rambunctious as Blue was, he often got scrapes and skinned knees, and his big brother was always there, arms scooping him up and drying his tears and letting him squeeze his hand when he applied the stinging disinfectant. “be more careful next time, blue,” he’d always lightly chastise, no matter how many times it happened. The memories cause a painful lump in his throat, which turns to crying, which turns to wracking sobs that rattle his bones.

“sans.” The sound of his name, not his nickname, makes his breath catch and he stares at Papyrus questioningly. “stop crying. I told you it’ll be okay. stop crying.” The sobs come harder than ever now. He tries to formulate words but can’t, doesn’t know what he’d even say if he could. The next thing he feels is a fist slamming against his cheek with incredible force, leaving him sprawled on the couch. Papyrus grabs the collar of his shirt and hoists him back up into a sitting position, then turns his attention back to his leg, beginning to wrap it with gauze. The room feels like it’s spinning. Blue can feel the bruise forming on his face, and tastes his own blood. Something is in his mouth? He spits and a tooth drops into his lap, slick with blue ichor.

“geeeeez, mean right hook,” the other Sans whistles appreciatively. Blue gives a start, honestly having forgotten about the other two. His double comes and picks up the tooth, rolling it over in his hand. “remind me not to piss you off, huh?”, he chuckles, and pockets the tooth. Papy smirks and gives a hum of agreement.

Blue grits his remaining teeth hard, trying to calm down and quiet his crying. “So,” the other Papyrus begins as he finishes wrapping Blue’s leg, “you said he’s a virgin?”  
The question causes a fresh wave of horror to wash over Blue, tightening it’s fingers around his panicked soul.  
"about as virginal as they come," his brother confirms, a slight mocking edge to his tone.  
"What would you say to breaking him in?" A sadistic smile that causes shudders down his spine. He feels the edge of his panic begin to soften though. Physical violence was one thing but that was another... No way his Papyrus will agree to this. He’s never touched him like that, not once, hell they've never even talked about sex, he won’t agree to th-

“i want his mouth,” his brother says at once. _He won’t, he won’t, he won’t…_ his mind is skipping like a scratched CD even as belts are being unbuckled and he's pulled off the couch and multiple sets of hands are pulling at his clothes. He covers his face with his hands, tries to block out all of his senses. _This can't be happening._ Someone’s fingers are grinding hard at his pubic symphysis, stimulating him so quickly that it’s painful. “Make something for us to fuck,” the other Papyrus demands impatiently.  
“here, boss, lemme do it,” he feels the clawed, long fingered hand be replaced with a much smaller one. The other Sans’ ministrations are still insistent and none too gentle, but have a finesse that makes him bite back a whine and feel his magic pooling in his pelvis and solidifying into a translucent blue vagina. “ready to get your berry popped, blueberry?” the other him chuckles.

He peaks through his fingers, looking desperately up at his brother, eyes pleading. “Papy…please...”

Papy frees his faintly glowing orange length from his cargo shorts, and slaps his bruised cheek with it softly. “open up or it’s going in your eye.”

The threat is what spurs him into action. He didn't doubt now that he'd do what he said. He parts his jaws slightly, tentatively, and flicks his ectotongue out, licking at his brother's shaft. He shrieks as he feels the other two pushing at his entrances, filling him up in a way he's never experienced. His Papyrus takes advantage of his open mouth and crams himself inside, the underside of his dick pulsing on Blue's tongue. Blue clenches his eyes as the other brothers set a punishing pace, not waiting for him to adjust. He's struggling to take in air around the awful thing in his mouth.  
“breathe through your nose,” his brother instructs, and he does. Papy is gentler than the other two. He slowly rolls his hips, fucking his little brother's face almost sensually.

“sans. look at me.” he requests softly. Blue obeys, looking up at his expression, an unfamiliar look of lust behind his eyes, and also unmistakably the look of affection he gives him he tells him he loves him. That’s even worse, blurring the lines between his loving brother and whoever this abusive monster is. He strokes Blue’s unbruised cheek gently, then suddenly gives it a slap. He groans softly at the way Blue’s throat tightens around him, and does it again. Fresh tears begin to spill over, and Papyrus wipes them away with his thumb, before bringing it to his face and tasting it. His thrusts quicken and now he’s holding Blue’s skull too tightly.

Everyone’s pace is getting ragged and uneven and it’s not long before his hips are being grabbed painfully tightly and everyone is in him to the hilt, groaning and releasing deep inside him. Someone’s teeth is digging sharply into his shoulder blade as they come and Blue whines piteously. When he’s finally released he crumples to the floor, gagging on hot and sticky cum and feeling it run down his pelvis and legs.

Adrenaline spent, he’s so, so exhausted. His eyes flutter closed, and some far away part of his mind wonders what he’ll wake up to next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jalapeno cheddar quinoa puffs are really fuckin good. I wish I would have bought more than one bag.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [narration by adorable-lil-shit](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/151244516654/adorable-lil-shit-blue-gets-tortured-chapter)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> visit me at vidoxi.tumblr.com  
> i'm not scary, I swear  
> let's be friends, tee hee  
> (⊙‿⊙✿)

With the blindfold around his eyes, he sees nothing. He hears nothing either, and with the gag in his mouth he can’t even hear the sound of his own voice. Nothing. All that exists is the feeling of being suspended. There are two ropes knotted through his ribs, and one snug around his spine, leaving him dangling from the basement ceiling. He’s tried for what feels like hours to wriggle his hands free from the knot tying them behind his back, but they’re tied expertly and won’t give. Skeletons already weighed little but right now he was grateful he didn’t weigh an ounce more. His whole weight being suspended on just three thin ropes was getting increasingly excruciating. In a sick way he was benefitting from having lost a leg, as it was relieving him of a few pounds. The stump of his severed leg throbs. The wound had been dressed earlier (though how much earlier he couldn’t be sure, the darkness was stripping his sense of time), but he can feel the gauze getting soaked. He’s naked, and shivering in the chilly basement air.

He gives a start as he hears the heavy door of the basement swing open, multiple sets of footsteps shuffling in. His soul simultaneously shrank back in dread and leapt in hope that he might at the very least be shifted to a different position.

“yo, bro, sorry to leave you in suspense,” he can almost see the easygoing smirk on his brother’s face.  
“nah, he dont mind, he’s just hangin’ around anyway,” other Sans cackles.  
“You two…” the darker Papyrus clicks his tongue disapprovingly. “Here, set the stuff down over there. No, you idiot, over _there…_ ” Blue listens as objects are moved around, and his brother's double directs the other two. At one point it sounds like something is being hammered into the basement floor. His growing sense of dread is starting to make him sweat despite the chill in the air.

“gotta hand it to you boss, this is pretty creative.”  
“this is some Saw shit,” his brother says with almost disbelief. “youre one twisted motherfucker, dude.”  
“Well you don’t make it your goal to capture humans and not come up with some innovative ideas once in a while.” The other Papyrus sounds like he’s glowing with pride honestly. “Let’s get him down.”

The ropes are loosened and he’s no longer suspended and he could almost moan in relief if he wasn’t so scared of whatever was about to happen. The hands carrying him drop him unceremoniously on the floor, and he squeaks in pain at the impact on his tailbone. His remaining foot is grabbed and is being tied tight to something. He tries to kick whoever it is away but gets a stinging slap across the face for his efforts. His bound hands are released just to be retied again at his sides, effectively pinning him in place. The gag is taken out of his mouth and for one brief moment he’s grateful for that until he feels something else being pushed against his mouth. “Bite this. And _don’t_ let go.”

He has the sense that he’s sealing his own awful fate as he accepts the bit into his mouth, but what choice does he have? It’s heavy and strains against his teeth, wanting to be let go. He has to bite down hard to keep it in. He wonders if he should just spit it out but the punishment for not complying might be even greater than whatever this is.

“Let’s let him see what predicament he’s in, shall we?” The blindfold is whipped off.

He cringes and blinks rapidly as his eyes struggle to adjust to the bright light. The first thing he registers is the stump of his leg. He didn’t really get to see it before. Seeing nothing but open air where his calf and foot should be makes his head spin. He knew it was gone but seeing it was another matter. If he had anything in his stomach he’d probably be throwing it up. His intact leg is stretched out front of him and tied to a post in the floor. His wrists were bound to the same kind of post. The heavy bit in his mouth is attached to a rope. He glances upward, following the rope’s series of pulleys, until… There, on the ceiling, swaying gently, is a huge, heavy looking blade, ready to come down like a guillotine right on his remaining leg. The only thing holding it back is the rope, the one attached to the bit that his teeth are clenching at.

The dawning realization feels like ice water being poured on him. The other Sans broke out in laughter. “the look on your face!” he gasps. “ah fuck, we shoulda been recording this.”  
This is so senselessly violent. He couldn’t run away with one leg anyway. They just wanted to see him suffer. They wanted to be cruel. How could anyone be this awful? The other Papyrus chuckles darkly. “Like I said, don’t let go,” he taunts. “It’s heavy though, isn’t it? I wonder how long you’ll be able to last until it’s just too much.”  
“how long _will_ it last?” his brother drawls. “I’m hungry. is there time to eat?”  
“Most likely.” He looks back to Blue, who’s eye lights are gone, panicked breathing coming in quick, shallow gasps. “Hold out until we return, will you?”

With that they’re headed out the door, his brother raising a casual hand in farewell as they start to bicker about what to have to eat.

 

“having fun?” They reappear about an hour later. Keeping his mouth open is making him start to drool, and his jaw and neck and back have a deep, persistent ache in them, begging him to just let go. He knows it’s futile but he just can’t give in. Maybe someone will come save him? _Who knows what could happen_ , he thinks desperately. He needs to just dig in his heels- or, heel, and stay determined. When he shows no signs of cracking they left again. They check on him periodically over the course of what felt like days but was really about four hours. Holding it is almost agony now and his resolve is beginning to crumble.

“okay this is getting ridiculous.” his copy frowns down at him.  
“Yes, I know I told you not to let go but the whole point of this is that you’ll eventually let go,” the other Papyrus explains impatiently, tapping his boot. Blue stiffens in alarm when his brother gets a sly smile on his face. “i have an idea.” He approaches and crouches down at Blue’s foot. “i remember how ticklish you are, bro.” Alarmed, he tries to thrash away but he’s stuck tight. Papy lightly runs teasing fingers on the bottom of Blue’s foot, making him whine, before tickling him mercilessly. Blue can’t resist the hysterical, humorless laughter from bubbling up, but it just makes him clench his teeth all the more harder. Papyrus withdraws his hand and sighs. “why do you gotta be so stubborn?”  
“here, i gotta better idea,” the red Sans grins. Blue shivers at the predatory tone in his voice. He comes around and sits on the floor behind Blue, pressing up hard against his back and resting his chin on Blue’s shoulder. His arms wrap around him almost like a hug before his fingers stroke tantalizing over Blue’s ribs. One hand drops lower and strokes at his spine.  
“nnh…”  
“thaaats it, baby,” his double’s breath is warm on his cheek, his voice low and sultry. “now just moan a little louder.”  
One of his hands dips to his pelvis, tracing small, pleasing circles on his pubic symphysis. Blue desperately tries to push away the touch but just ends up grinding himself harder on the phalanges. He doesn’t want this but he can’t stop his body’s reaction, and soon fingers are ghosting over the folds of his outer labia. Other Sans' attentions are tortuously slow and cruel in their expertise, and Blue is leaving a wet spot on the floor before the fingers even begin to stroke at his inner labia. He almost forgets himself and moans out loud when the fingers finally penetrate him.

“feelin’ good, huh?” Blue can hear the smile in his gravelly voice. “why dont you open that pretty mouth and let everyone hear how much you love this?” When his other hand begins to toy with his clit, Blue’s groaning loudly, but he still clenches around the bit, defiant. He’s dimly aware of his tormentors talking but for him all there is is the ever-looming threat above him and the treacherous fingers slowly but surely undoing him. He stiffens and the toes on his foot start to curl, and he’s almost, almost about to come when the fingers pull back, denying him release. “not yet,” he growls. “i’m gonna make sure you scream loud and long for me.” He brings him to the edge again, and denies him again. And again. And again. And again. Blue is crying in frustration, he needs to come so, so badly. The fingers on him are baring down mercilessly now, hard quick circles on his clit that shoot ecstacy through his body. His eyes dart up, hard on the dangling guillotine.

_Don’t lose focus, don’t lose focus…_

He comes harder than he has in his life, harder than he even thought was possible. His body shudders so hard his bones rattle. He moans around the bit, focusing everything on not letting go. Other Sans doesn’t stop, still fingering him, drawing out his orgasm for as long as possible.  
“ _scream,_ you little cunt. do it,” he snaps.  
Blue starts to come down after what feels like a long time, waves of pleasure starting to recede. A small feeling of triumph flares in his chest. He hears an exasperated sound of outrage from behind him.  
“kid, are you fucking serious right now? then how about _this."_ He pinches Blue’s oversensitive, swollen clit like a vice, squeezing with all his strength. 

Blue screams.

The bit flies from his mouth, the rope slackens, and before he can even steel himself the blade falls with a heavy **thwack**. A loud, sickening crunch reverberates off the walls with a spray of blood and shards of bone, and he’s once again separated from a body part.

There’s a moment of silence as he takes in a breath of air, and then he’s screaming more, and more. He slumps back against the other Sans, wailing so hard it hurts. A sobbing, terrible, heart-wrenching sound. He hopes beyond hope that they’ll just let him turn to dust, but he can already hear his brother calling for medical supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UF Sans: king of handjobs. dont ask why.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [drawing by segamew](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/145758441974/segamew-nsfw-based-on-chapter-3-of-this-lovely)  
> [drawing by princess-of-nope](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/146121549264/princess-of-nope-alrighty-finally-finished)  
> [drawing by obsessiontale](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/151035509264/i-drew-a-thing-during-a-class-lecture-i-knew-the)  
> [narration part 1 by adorable-lil-shit](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/151924052294/adorable-lil-shit-blue-gets-tortured-by-vidoxi)  
> [narration part 2](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/151651675139/adorable-lil-shit-blue-gets-tortured-by-vidoxi)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda different. not sure how this one is going to be received. i'm still ultimately writing what I like and would want to see. hopefully at least one other person will still be into it though lol.

Blue is sick.  
Fever, chills, nausea, a persistent pounding in his head that wont go away. His soul feels heavy in his chest. Somewhere in his foggy mind he’s surprised that he’s no longer in the basement but his bed. He faintly remembers hands pressed to his flaming cheeks, checking his temperature, he assumed. He had tried to swat the offending hands away but his arms felt so heavy that the only thing that happened was a lethargic twitch of his fingers. There was chatting happening around him but it seemed so far away. He isn’t sure when he was put in his bed, tucked in and cozy, but after the unforgiving cold and hard basement it’s an oh so welcome respite. Hopefully he’ll just turn to dust soon. He wonders vaguely what his brother’s reaction would be, coming in to see a pile of dust where Blue used to be. Would he cry? Would he be angry? Would he throw his dust in a fire, to hurt him one last time?

He's on the edge of sleep when he hears his door open. The sudden jolt of anxiety has his eyes opening.  
“relax, it’s just me,” his brother strolls in, some sort of container in his hands.  
_It’s just me,_ he repeats in his head, incredulously. Yeah, what a big relief that was.  
“come on, don’t make that face. look what I have for you. can you sit up?”  
When Blue made no motion to try to move, Papy puts his hands under Blue’s arms and pulls him up into a sitting position. Blue presses his back hard to the wall and Papy sits down on the edge of the bed and begins to open the mysterious container. Blue’s soul thumps nervously as he pulls back the lid.

It’s… soup.

It smells great. Despite himself his mouth begins to water. How long had it been since he’d last eaten?

“see? soup, so it’s easy to digest. i’m not a total bastard, right?” He produces a spoon from his hoodie pocket, and dips it into the soup. He even blows on it to cool it down before putting it in front of Blue’s face. “open up.”

“No,” he protests, closing his eyes, willing Papy to just go away.  
“no?” he repeats. “you don’t want to be healed?”  
“Of course not,” Blue’s pleading voice is scratchy, shaky but defiant. “F-for what, just s-so you can hurt me more?”  
Papy is silent for a moment, and when he speaks there’s an edge of danger in his tone that Blue hasn’t heard before. “you really wanna die that bad?” Blue’s blood ran cold. Was it too late to backpedal? Oh stars-  
“look,” his voice was back to the familiar casual drawl. “this isn’t really negotiable, okay? just be good.” With his free hand he squeezes Blue’s cheeks, willing his jaws to part. “open.”

As much as he doesn’t want to, his ectobelly has already formed in anticipation, growling to be fed. If he refused, he’d just forcefeed him, wouldn’t he? Or what if he got so angry that he threw the steaming soup on him?  
He relents, accepting the spoon into his mouth. At least the soup is good. He can already feel the tingle of it’s healing properties beginning to work. It’s comforting and warm in his belly and after a while he feels himself begin to relax.

“Remember when… when I was little?” Blue begins, voice faint. He sees the subtle frown crease his brothers features but he pushes onward. “…and when I was sick you’d do this then too. And if I threw up, you’d hold the bucket for me and rub my back,” he eats another spoonful, “and wipe my mouth and say it was okay, and that I’d feel better tomorrow. You were never mad, even if I got some puke on you.” He smiles a little at the bittersweet memories, feeling an aching nostalgia clutch at his soul.

“hush, eat.” His brother definitely looks a little irritated now.

Blue knows better than to press the subject, but he could have gone on, about how he was so doting, always making sure he was comfortable. He’d put on his favorite movies and watch them with him, even the ones he didn’t care for. He’d always hook up their old Nintendo 64 as well, and they’d parse through their box of cartridges, familiar and loved.  
_“I’m sick, you should let me win,”_ Blue would pout if he was beaten.  
_“yeah and I know if I did you’d just complain that I was going easy on you.”_

“I’m full.”  
“you didn’t eat very much.”  
“I can eat the rest later?” It comes out sounding more like a question than a statement.  
“okay then, I’ll put it in the fridge. get some rest.” He leans forward, clacking his teeth against his skull briefly, before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Blue relaxes the tension in his body he didn’t know he was holding. He should be planning some sort of escape or rescue, but he was so, so tired he could barely think. He snuggles back down and pulls the covers over his head, settling into a fitful sleep.

—

There’s a weight pressing down on his body. He opens his eyes blearily, trying to adjust to the darkness. Two glowing red pinpricks of light hover above him. He yelps, and a hand claps over his mouth.

“shut up, it’s just me.” It was the husky growl of the other him.  
“Y-you…” his voice is muffled behind the hand on his mouth. That again, ‘it’s just me’, as if it was something comforting. Stars, what was wrong with these monsters?  
“call me red. s'what your brother’s been callin’ me. not a very creative nickname but whaddya gonna do.” He takes his hand away, seemingly trusting Blue not to scream.

“…What do you want?” Blue whispers into the darkness, dreading the answer.  
Red sat back, and conjured a ball of magic, illuminating the darkness and bathing the room in soft red light. Blue is surprised to see him looking a little nervous. Probably not supposed to be here, he figures.  
“nothin’, I just… well, uh, how’re you feeling? still sick?”  
Blue did feel marginally better, now that he mentioned it.  
“A little better,” he mumbles, wary of why this might be asked.  
“glad to hear it,” he grins his sharky grin. “your Muffet’s a real nice gal. heard you were sick and made that soup for you. 'anything for papyrus’s brother’ she said. your universe is cute. real fuckin’ cute.”  
Blue has the feeling that he’s wanting a conversation, and he grasps at something to keep it going.  
“What’s she like in your universe?”  
“creepy bitch,” he says at once. “be rude to her or just refuse to buy her food one too many times and well… this one seahorse guy I knew kept getting on her nerves and the next batch of pies tasted a little fishy, if you get what I’m sayin’.”  
“…oh. oh, stars…” Blue wrinkles his nose bone in disgust.  
“heh, yeah.”  
  
He finds it hard to meet Red’s gaze for very long and finds himself staring hard at a loose blanket thread that he's twisting about anxiously in his fingers.  
“lots of things about your universe are real different, you know,” he goes on. “i’ve never met another sans like you, for instance.” He feels his eyes on him, being studied.  
“How so?” he glances up, genuinely a little curious. He has the feeling that this was the real topic Red was wanting to get around to.  
“well, sanses tend to be somewhat similar, ya see. lazy bastards, quick with a joke, and more… private, I guess you could say. we hold our cards closer to our chest than our papyruses. not so much with you two though. you guys are pretty different. everything here is kinda swapped around from the norm. it’s actually kinda interesting, gotta say.”  
  
Blue was digesting the information. It was shocking to think that what was normal for him was actually strange in the large scope of things, the odd timeline out.  
  
“so,” he was startled by Red suddenly leaning in close. “can you even imagine what this is like for me?” Blue shrank away, and Red kept coming, resulting in Blue laying flat on his back, looking up at the Sans that had him pinned between his arms. “i’m not sure how to explain it other than weird as fuck, seeing myself so…” Blue whimpers as he closes the gap between them, kissing his mouth hard. “innocent. pure. sweet.” He’s punctuating every word with a kiss, to his mouth, cheek, forehead, nose. “trusting. naive. optimistic. ambitious. _good._ I bet no one has ever called you worthless, have they?” He’s nipping at his collar bone and neck now. Blue knots his hands in Red’s shirt, trembling. “Everyone loves you. Why wouldn’t they? You… you’re… _perfect._ He says it with awe, with resentment, love and hate. It sounds like both a curse and a prayer.  
Blue shudders at the tone, at the baleful, lusting expression on his copy’s face. His words are caught in his throat. He wants to tell him no, that he’s wrong, but is stunned into silence by the sudden outpouring of emotion.

Red suddenly withdraws to sit up on his knees.  
"look at this,” he says, and shrugs off his jacket, and pulls his thick red sweater up and over his head.

Blue gasps aloud.  
Scars crisscross on almost every square inch of bone he can see. Some light, some deep gouges. A couple of his ribs were snapped off in various places, or have significant chunks taken from them. It was hard to tell in the dim red light but he thought he could see them on his spine as well. They were even behind the thick, spiked collar nestled around his neck.

“pretty sight, huh? now look at you.”

He drew the covers away from Blue, exposing his bare body. Whole, clean, perfect, unmutilated bone. Well, aside from the stump of his thighs.

He crawls close, and presses their foreheads together. They both look down, seeing the contrast between themselves. Identical and so very different.

“Do you… you like it? B-being hurt?” Blue had to know, though he dreaded either answer. Yes or no, it was twisted and sick.

Red narrows his eyes a bit, giving him an odd, confused look for a moment. “it dont matter if you like it or not. do worms like being eaten by birds? it dont make a difference. its just what happens.” Absurdly he splits into a grin. “geez, what a pitying look youre giving me. i didnt say 'no’. its not always bad. sanses tend to be masochists from what ive seen. if they dont have scars from one thing they have em from another. drinking, drugs, general recklessness, etcetera. but maybe youre so different that youre not like the rest of us at all. heh, but who knows. not even me would enjoy this.” he brushes a thumb over the healing stump of one of his legs. Blue flinches and whines at the painful contact, squeezing his eyes shut in a grimace, tears gleaming in the red light.

Red seems to drink in the sight before him.  
“god you’re so perfect. just wanna break you into a million little pieces.” He presses their bodies together and caresses him gently, running his hands over anywhere he can reach. The touch was tender, almost like a lovers, but with something hard behind it too. A maliciousness, a hunger to hurt. “i wish you were all mine. just mine.”

“Wh-what if we ran away together?” Blue could hardly believe the words coming from his own mouth. It was a dangerous idea. “I could be just yours.”

An unguarded expression flashed briefly on his face, vulnerable and wanting. Then Red smirks and grips at Blue’s thighs. “do much runnin’ these days? nah, it wouldn’t work. I can teleport and all but they’d catch us and then you wouldn’t be the only one missing limbs probably.” He frowns, looking unsettled. “it’s a nice thought though. didnt know ya liked me so much,” he adds a little bitterly.

“I don’t, I was just thinking it might be easier if I only had you to deal with,” Blue admits. He was right, escaping would be extremely difficult. His soul sank.

Red gives an irate snort. “yeah, kid, I know, I was being sarcastic, geez.” He looks withdrawn and moody for a moment, before getting an unpleasant glint back in his eye. “funny, you think it would be _easier_ with only me? what makes you think you wouldnt just be jumping from the pan to the fire, huh? with no one to tell me what I can and cant do?” a red ectotongue runs over his pointed fangs. “think I cant make you wish you were under anyone else’s mercy?”

Blue swallows hard and averts his gaze. Stupid idea…  
“yeah, thats right,” Red chuckles darkly. “youre so cute when youre scared, did you know that? wish I could eat that pretty blue pussy of yours. wish I could do anything to you.” His breath is hot against Blue’s face. His whole body feels too warm.  
“…Why can’t you?” Blue questions, hoping he’s not playing devil’s advocate.  
“rather not be caught here,” he admits, looking put out. “they could decide to check on you any time. even if they didnt they’d probably notice any new mark on you. or, heh, fluids.” He climbs off of the other skeleton and picks his sweater up from the floor, and pulls it over his head. “your brother’s real possessive, you know? so me bein’ here, it’ll just be our little secret, alright?” he winks. “catch ya later, blueberry.” He teleports.

Blue pulls the covers back over his head, curling in on himself. He needs to get out of here.

—

Morning.  
Blue is laying bed, staring at the jaggedy breaks in his tibia bones. His brow creases in concentration. He’s willing his magic to pool, to solidify into ectoflesh. Perhaps if he could extend it out, make it efficiently solid, he could create makeshift legs? He just feels so mentally and physically drained, the strain of trying to push out his magic that far is too much. Still, if he just keeps at it, maybe-

There’s a brief knock at the door before it starts to open, and his magic implodes.  
“morning, bro. feeling a little better?” His brother strides over to his closet and picks out a shirt and pair of shorts at random.  
Blue nods. “A little,” he agrees.  
"good. you remember what day it is, don't you?" He pulls the shirt on over Blue's head. "...Tuesday?" "ha, no. it's your birthday. did you really forget?" He had forgotten, honestly. Papy finishes dressing him and asks, “hungry?” He scoops him up without waiting for a reply, holding him bridal style and walking out of the room. Blue feels ridiculous, being carried like this. He takes him downstairs, and into the kitchen. The other Papyrus is leaning against a counter, sounds like he’s chastising Red for something when he sees Blue. His dark eyes flicker down briefly to Blue’s stumps, and he smirks. “Good morning.” Blue shudders.  
“oh shit waddup” Red gives his own version of a greeting, munching on something that looks like a macaroon.  
That’s when he sees it. There’s an amazing spread of food on the table. Mostly sweets, pies and cakes and cookies, undoubtedly from Muffet’s. The small bit of soup from yesterday had only inflamed his hunger, and once again his mouth was watering, his ectobelly flickering into hopeful existance.

“you _are_ hungry, huh?” Papy notices and teases gently, and deposits Blue into his usual seat at the kitchen table. Papy sits in the adjacent seat, turned towards him. He picks up a buttery-looking croissant, and pulls it apart in two. He holds it to Blue’s mouth. He takes it. It’s delicious and crispy and soft. “I can feed myself,” he asserts, trying to make it sound like a suggestion.  
“let me do it for you,” is the firm response.

He was in no position to argue, and accepted the other half of the croissant. He felt silly, being fed like a babybones. Not to mention awkward, unsure of what to do with his hands as he was fed a banana nut muffin next. Red flags were going off in Blue’s mind. Was one of these poisoned? Were they _all_ poisoned? Was he going to bite into something and get a razor blade in his mouth? He was fed a few of the macaroons he had seen Red with before. All of it was really good. He was starting to get full.

“Feed him some of this next,” the other Papyrus suggests, taking a seat and scooting what looks to be a pie across the table. Papy cuts out a large, neat slice. Blueberry, just as he thought it would be. He wasn't sure when the tradition had started that he'd have blueberry pie on his birthday in lieu of cake but it was a tradition nonetheless. He scoops a large bite onto a fork and feeds it to him. It’s heavenly. Warm and gooey and delicious. He’s halfway through the slice when he speaks up.  
“It’s-it’s really good, tha-thank you,” he pauses, trying to calm his nervous stuttering. The usual confidence in his voice was nowhere to be found. “…but I’m really full,” he finishes. He doesn’t miss the smirks and quick exchange of glances between the Papyruses. Red only has eyes for Blue.

“I think you can eat a little more. You gotta have at least one slice on your birthday.” Papy holds up another forkful. Blue doesn’t know what to do but accept it. It was just a few more bites before the slice was gone…  
No sooner does he finish the piece of pie that another, even thicker one is being cut. The anxiety in his gut coils tighter. Is this really the plan? Making healing into a punishment? “Please, I’m really, really full already…” he tries, even though he knows it’s hopeless. His belly is visibly swollen, straining a bit at his shirt.  
“Just one more slice,” his brother says, and pokes the speared bite against Blue’s teeth. No sooner do Blue’s arms come up to push it away than tentacles of magic wrap about his wrists, effectively tying them together in front of himself.  
“thanks, edge.”  
“Of course.” The other Papyrus waves a hand in dismissal.  
“see, bro? can’t go anywhere. it’s easier to just do what we say. stop fighting it.”  
“I cant-” with his mouth open he takes the opportunity to shove another bite in. Blue just stuffs it in one cheek. “can’t eat anymo-” another piece is shoved in his mouth.  
“sans, swallow it,” his brother demands, his voice beginning to lose it’s normally relaxed tone. Fear has him chewing and swallowing. The sweetness of the desserts is starting to make him feel ill. He chews each bite slowly to prolong when he has to put another in his mouth. His shirt is riding up over his ectobelly now. He sees the food swirling beneath the translucent flesh. His stomach is straining to keep it down, protesting each and every new bite. Stars, he’s going to be sick, and he can’t even run the bathroom to puke.

Just when he thinks he physically can’t take swallow another bite, Papy props his foot up on Blue’s chair, between his thighs. He presses down lightly on his belly. Blue moans behind clenched teeth. He wants to tell him to stop, that he’s going to make him throw up, but he’s worried that even opening his mouth will be what does him in. The foot retracts, much to his relief. Then it’s coming down hard, sinking into the blue flesh. He instinctively claps his hands hard over his mouth but it’s to no use. The food is rushing back up, filling his mouth, and the vomit squelches warm and sticky through his fingers, running down his hands and arms and shirt. It’s light purple in color from all the blueberries. Tears blur his vision, humiliation and shame burning inside him as he hears laughter and comments of “disgusting”. He thought he was done but then his stomach gives another seize and he’s puking on himself again. His stomach clenches painfully at the abuse.

“Don’t waste food, you little pig.” Edge berates in a mocking tone.  
Papy scoops up a glob of it on his fingers and sticks them in Blue’s mouth, scraping it off against his teeth. It’s just as sweet as it was going in.

He squeezes his eyes shut, hot tears spilling down his face. Then, hands are on his cheeks, and his face is jerked around to meet Red’s, who’s suddenly very close. His tongue laps out, licking at Blue’s vomit-covered face.

“dude, what the fuck?” Papy is laughing, sounding delightfully grossed out.  
“Brother, that is _really_ nasty.” Edge sounds repulsed but hardly surprised. “Please, that cannot be sanitary…”

Red ignores them, sliding his tongue over Blue’s cheek, leaving behind a faintly red saliva trail. He climbs into the chair and straddles him, licking at his other cheek now. For the second time in just a few hours Blue finds himself in a horrified stunned-silence beneath his alternate self. Red laps at his chin and even his tears. He suddenly grinds their pelvises together, and Blue gasps. He takes the opportunity of his open mouth to plunge his tongue deep inside, licking the inside of his cheeks. He grinds harder, dry humping him now, and Blue lets loose a shameful little moan. Spurred on by this, he quickens his pace. The tongue runs over the back of his teeth, and roof of his mouth. Hot and slimey and invading and wrong. Blue tries to push it out of his mouth with his own tongue, and realizes that he’s pretty much just kissing him back. He’s horrified to feel pleasure building inside him after all this. _This is so wrong, this is so, so wrong…_ He bites down hard on Red’s tongue, unintentionally drawing out a pleased whimper. Red rocks his hips _juuust_ right, and Blue lets go, mouth falling open in a moan. Without thinking, he shifts his hips for a better angle, trying to find that spot again. Did he really just do that? He hopes no one notices.

Of course someone does.

“you-,” Red pants, “you like this? you like- this happening to you?” He sounds almost victorious. He’s hitting that spot with every thrust. “not- so innocent- anymore- huh?- blueberry?”  
And just like that Blue is cumming in his shorts. He shudders and arches his back, pressing hard into Red. “fuck, fuck, oh- _fuck_ ” Red is growling, and then he’s cumming too.

Blue gasps, riding out the orgasm. He feels the pleasure start to ebb away, and tries to catch his breath. It’s not the first time he’s come while being watched by his captors but it’s not any less degrading. Moreso even, given the grossness of the situation. Before he can stop himself his eyes flicker to the Papyrus’s. Edge has his hands clasped in front of face, looking almost comically some combination of disgusted and intrigued. His brother is watching with an contemplative expression, idly stroking himself through his pants and smoking a cigarette. There’s something in his eyes. Judgement? Like he’s re-evaluating what he thought about Blue. He feels a fresh wave of shame, pulsing through him hot and heavy.

“let’s get you cleaned up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder that this is being written because people keep asking for more. its your fault that this exists. 
> 
> chapter 5 will pick up where this leaves off. there has to be a chapter 5 because I thought of an amazing pun I want to put in it.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [drawing by idiotwica](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/145866584704/idiotwica-vidoxi-damn-i-think-about-your)  
> [drawing by fifithemantis](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/145807533694/do-you-think-you-can-do-some-underfell-sans-and)  
> [narration part 1 by adorable-lil-shit](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/151924052294/adorable-lil-shit-blue-gets-tortured-by-vidoxi)  
> [narration part 2](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/151924039909/adorable-lil-shit-blue-gets-tortured-by-vidoxi)  
> [narration part 3](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/151924022914/adorable-lil-shit-blue-gets-tortured-by-vidoxi)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ heres the tortured blue tag on trashfontcesttrash if you want to read drabbles from other people inspired by this fic](http://trashfontcesttrash.tumblr.com/tagged/tortured-blue)  
>   
> 
> now back to your regularly scheduled sexualized violence ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Blue yelps as he's dropped roughly into the bathtub, landing painfully on his side. He curls around himself defensively like an animal. With the vomit-covered clothes stripped off he feels even more vulnerable. He looks up fearfully and is blasted in the face with ice cold water. He cringes, trying to endure the freezing downpour.

"Sans, you too," he hears Edge say firmly, leaving no room for argument.  
"boss-"  
"Don't 'Boss' me you disgusting excuse for a brother. It's on you too. Stars, you're sickening. Now get in the shower before I _make you."_

He hears Red grumbling black things under his breath and the sound of his clothes dropping to the floor before he joins him in the shower. The spray is blessedly redirected elsewhere, and Blue opens one eye in time to see Red leap away like a frightened cat from the water.  
" **fuck** thats cold!"  
Papy smirks. "deal with it."

Blue shivers, dripping wet, as Red scrubs himself clean quickly, a neverending stream of curses leaving his mouth.  
"okay okay, t-turn that sh-shit off," he snaps, teeth chattering, knocking the detachable shower head away and beelining for the bathroom closet. He wraps himself in a towel and throws one at Blue as well. "god, youre a fucking dick," he glares at Papy before teleporting away.

"how long's he gonna be mad for?" his brother asks, unfolding the thrown towel and wrapping it around Blue, picking him up like a swaddled baby.

"Does it matter?" is Edge's surprisingly casual-sounding response.

There's a moment of silence as the two Papyrus's look at each other, and then both are laughing. Blue is jostled against his brother's chest as it rises and falls. Despite everything, the joyful noise of his brother's laughter puts Blue at ease a little. "well, when ya put it like that..." he grins, carrying Blue from the bathroom. Blue sends a silent prayer above that he's going to stop at Blue's room, let him burrow beneath his covers and weep. His hopes are dashed when he instead turns down the flight of stairs, going down into the living room. Red is on the couch, knees drawn to his chest, looking put out. Already changed into some warm-looking pajamas. Blue feels a twinge of envy.

Papy sets him down in the middle of the living room floor. Blue covers as much of himself with the towel as he can. Maybe it was ridiculous at this point but the other skeletons seeing him naked still caused a flush of embarassment.  
His brother smiles at him, and asks, "ready for your birthday present?"  
His soul is fluttering nervously like a bird in a cage as he watches him reach into his hoodie pocket. He puts a box on the floor in front of him and settles back on the couch with the other two, watching him expectantly. The box is small and white, with a pretty blue ribbon and bow wrapped neatly about it. The longer he looks at it the more his anxiety grows. He's not sure he can bring himself to touch it.

"arentcha gonna open it?" Red asks impatiently.  
"Go on, we got it just for you."  
"dont be rude, bro."

His hands are shaking as he slowly grasps one of the strands of the ribbon between his fingertips. He pulls gently, feeling like he's digging his own grave as he watches the loop of the bow grow smaller and smaller. The knot comes neatly undone and now all there is is to lift the lid. Blue draws in a breath to steel himself, and can't help but suck in another, then another.  
"sans?"  
He's gasping for breath, his head feels like it's full of cotton.  
_"sans,"_ Papy slaps him across the face. Blue hadn't even noticed him approach. "you're hyperventilating. calm down." He rolls his eyes, adding, "it's not even that bad."  
Blue works on slowing his breathing and the wild panic inside him. Losing it wasn't going to help the situation. Alphys always taught him how important it was to keep yourself under control in any situation. He closes his eyes. _Calm down calm down calm down calm down..._

He opens them again and the ominous box is still in front of him, waiting to be opened. Not going anywhere.  
_Get it over with. You have to do it, so just do it._

His shaking fingers touch the lid and he begins to lift it. He'd do it quick. No peaking, no prolonging it, just do it.  
He flips the top off.

It lays carefully on a bed of satin, like a wedding ring. Baby blue leather and decorated with sharp, cruel-looking silver spikes. A collar. His collar.

"whats wrong? dont you like it?"  
"It's just your color."  
His mind feels frozen in horror until Papy says, "wanna try it on?"

He scoots backwards, until his back is up against the wall. "No no no no no no-"  
Even as his back hits the wall he continues to kick ineffectually at the ground, trying to build up space that isn't there. His hands clutch at his neck, trying to shield himself.

Red appears at his side with a crackle of magic, and kicks him sharply in the ribs, causing him to sprawl on the ground. A second later he feels Edge's boot press excessively hard into his back, causing him to cry out in pain. He tries to squirm away but is pinned like a bug. He looks up to see Papy swinging the collar around on one finger with a smirk.  
"bro, this is really for your own good. the sooner you accept that you belong to us the better."

He undoes the clasp and crouches down next to Blue. In his desperation he lashes out with his hands, grasping his brother's wrists, trying to keep them at bay, but he's too weak to stop him. His hands look so tiny, barely able to wrap around his radius. They don't just look tiny, he realizes, they are tiny. Blue is so small. Small and useless and unable to even defend himself. A long, low despairing noise somewhere between a sob and a scream rips through him.

"He makes this so hard on himself," Edge tuts as if he's not even there. "Even my Sans didn't put up this much of a fuss."

He startles as he feels the cool leather on his neck. Like a noose it begins to tighten.

"Red!" he pleas, searching for the other Sans' face. Red tilts his head slightly in confusion.  
"uh, yeah?"  
Papy pauses, curious.  
"R-red, you dont really want this to happen to me, do you?!" he bawls. "I'm you, r-right? Don't you c-care?"  
"Stars, he really _is_ desperate, isn't he?" Edge sounds amused.  
Red crouches down, to get more eye-level with him. Blue's soul drops as he splits into a nasty grin. "yeah, i'm you, but you're also forgetting i'm a masochist."

The clasp closes.

The boot pressing into his spine is taken away. His hands leap to the offending object, scraping against the harsh spikes. He tries to undo the clasp but can already feel that it's infused with his brother's magic, and wont come undone easily. Still, it's loose enough to slip his hands inside and he tries to push it off, but the leather is thick and unyielding. It's not big enough to slip over his head, though he tries and tries. No one even tells him to stop, they just watch him cry and struggle and wear himself out. When he's finally a listless, still puddle on the floor, he feels something push into his hand. He opens one eye. A hand mirror.  
"look."  
He does nothing.  
Papy sighs and lifts the mirror in front of his face.

His eyes are dark and tired-looking, containing none of the excited sparkle they used to have. His cheeks are streaked with moisture. The collar... Maybe he's just seen Red too much, but it doesn't look that strange to him. Loathsome, but not strange. The realization is like salt in the wound. Still, just the sight of it about his throat causes a thrill of dread through him. Nothing represented total ownership, complete de-monsterization than a collar. No identity than just an animal. A pet. A living plaything. No wonder Red was messed up.  
"see? you look cute. nothing to throw a fit over."

He takes away the mirror and stands up, towering over him.

"now, who do you belong to?"  
Blue blinks up at him. Is this really the same person he's known his whole life? "Papyrus, I'm your brother. Did you forget? I-"  
His shoe comes down sharply on Blue's spine, and grinds it into the floor. Blue wails, digging his fingers into the carpet, half-coherent pleas to no one in particular leaving his mouth.  
"sit up," he commands when he retracts his shoe.  
Blue immediately pushes himself up into a sitting position. rubbing his aching spine.  
"you're not going to call me papyrus or papy or anything else like that anymore. from now on you'll call me master, got it? now, tell me who owns you."  
Blue's gaze falls to the floor. Master? What a disgusting title. Meant to demean. Any remaining sense of pride he has is protesting.  
He screams when he stomps on his pubis. The pain radiates through his whole pelvis and up his bruising spine. "Master!" he yelps.  
"sorry, what was that?" The shoe continues to grind, like he's trying to turn it into dust. Blue tries to push leg away and if anything it makes him put more pressure on him.  
"Master, Master, oh- please, stop, _stop-"_  
"who's your master?"  
"You! It's you, I belong to you!"  
"good."

Blue gasps in relief when he lets up. His pubis already has a dark blue bruise forming on it.

"Master" walks back to the couch, sitting beside the other brothers. Edge has Red in his lap and one hand under his sweater, languidly petting his spine.

"come here, blue."

He grits his teeth and crawls with his hands across the living room, the useless nubs of his legs trailing behind him. Humiliation pulses through him hotly as he makes the slow crawl to between his brother's knees.

"undo my pants," he prompts.

He can see the bulge tenting his cargo shorts. Is seeing Blue in pain really all it took to get him going? With shaking hands he unbuttons and unzips them. He looks at his brother questioningly, unsure of what to do next.

"how much do you want my cock?" he asks with a lazy grin.

Blue supresses a shudder. "I want your... your cock." Every word feels like it has to be choked out of him. He's still being looked at expectently. "Master," he adds.

"i asked how much."

"So much?" he winces, guessing at what he wants to hear. The extra sets of eyes on him, watching him and listening to him say these embarassing things just makes this even more unbearable.

Master chuckles and strokes his cheek affectionately. "that'll do. we'll work on the tone later, yeah?"

He reaches down and picks Blue up, setting him on one of his knees. Blue is absurdly reminded of being little and sitting on Santa's lap at Christmas.

"you've been so good for us lately, and it is your birthday, so i think you deserve something good, huh?" He reaches into his hoodie pocket again is Blue is confused to see a tangle of pink wires, with small plastic ovals at the ends.

"...fuck, untangle some of these, would you?" he throws half the ball at the other two.  
"shouldnt've put 'em in your pocket," Red rolls his eyes before working on a knot.  
"You know how this happens with ear buds," Edge says reproachfully.  
"whatever, i'll remember next time," he shrugs. He gets one of the straightened wires and tapes one of the pink pill-shaped things to one of his ribs. Blue jumps as he feels another one being taped to his tailbone. They're being taped everywhere, his spine, his pelvis, outside his ribs, inside his ribs. He kneads his fingers nervously. Were they going to shock him, or...?

"Look how scared he is. Does he really not know what these are?" Edge sounds a little incredulous.  
"he's pretty innocent," his brother smiles. "aren't ya, blue?"  
Any sense of innocence he may have feels like it's rapidly being destroyed.  
"I... I guess," he answers. His voice sounds shakey and high, as innocent as they say he is.  
His face heats up further at the sound of their patronizing chuckling.

"alright, now..." his brother has a small remote in his hand, pink like the devices, with a single large button on it. "you wanna do the honors, blue?"

Blue swallows hard, and reaches out for the strange remote. He takes a steadying breath. 1... 2... 3...

Click.

"Oh! Wh-what is- aahh!" One hand clamps over his mouth to stifle his moan and the other clutches his brother's shoulder to stop himself from toppling over. They're all vibrating, buzzing loudly, each tiny movement sending shock after shock of pleasure through his bones. The ones on his bruises hurt but the pain is drowned out beneath the pleasure. It's almost too much, too good. He arches his spine, all at once wanting to push into the feeling and get away from it. His magic pools in his groin and he squeezes his legs together, shifting around on Papy's lap.  
Papy picks up the dropped remote. "s'nice, huh?" he smiles. "how about we go up a setting?" Click.

"O-oh, fuh- fuck-" The vibrations are twice as intense now. His grip on Papy falters and he slips backward off his knee, sprawling on the cushions with his head in Edge's lap. Red leapt back, perching on the armrest like a cat. He can't contain his moans from behind his hands now. His mouth opens, tongue lolling out lewdly, can't stop the embarassing sounds coming from his mouth.

"That's some reaction," Edge smiles slyly down at him.  
Red's face floats into view, upside down. "damn, blueberry, have you always been a freak?"  
"did you seriously just curse?" Papy sounds the most surprised.

His hands twitch towards his pelvis, but he clenches his fists. He aches for stimulation where it really matters, but he can't, just can't, not in front of these three...

"My Sans must be rubbing off on him."  
"hell yeah I'd rub off on him," Red cackles.  
"Shut up Sans."  
"god, his pussy is soaked." Blue whimpers as he feels two fingers spread his labia. Two digits slip inside him and then pull out much too soon. Red makes some joke about him being sans-itive and Edge pushes him off the couch. "look." The two fingers, now in front of his face, have viscous ropes of his arousal clinging between them. Blue wishes he could just sink into the floor and never be looked at again. The fingers are forced into his open mouth and he reflexively clamps down around them, tasting himself.

"i bet you really do want my dick now, huh?" At hearing the words, his pussy clenches, needy and aching for stimulation. "admit that you want it."

He pulls his fingers out of his mouth, and they come clean with a faint *pop*. He can't, can't say that...

"you're dying for your big brother's cock inside you, aren't you? come on, say it, or I wont let you cum."

The thought of not being able to release the immense pressure building inside him is enough to weaken his resolve.

"I, ahh-... I..."

"Harder to say once it's true, isn't it?" Edge grasps his chin in his hand, looking him in the eyes. "Deep down, you're a slut just like him," he nods towards Red, "Just admit to it, we all know it."

"he looks so good like this, he _should_ be a slut."

These are way too many eyes on him. He covers his face. God he wishes they would stop looking at him.

"maybe he just needs a little more convincing." The mischievous tone sets Blue on edge and he peaks out nervously from between his fingers. Papy pushes his pants down to his knees and positions himself between Blue's thighs. His length in hand, he rubs it between Blue's folds, slicking it with his faintly cyan arousal. It makes a mortifying wet noise that Blue hopes that no one else notices. He rubs the head of his cock on Blue's clit in wide, slow circles. He feels like his body is betraying him as his hips give an involuntary jerk upwards, seeking more. His legs spread a little wider, inviting it inside.

"stars, look how much you want it. you can have it, you just gotta say so." He rubs Blue's clit in tighter circles, causing his breath to hitch. He'd cum soon if he just kept that up. Papy seemed to have the same thought and stops, letting his length rest against Blue's mound. Blue whines at the lack of stimulation and one hand shoots down to rub himself. Edge seems to have anticipated this and grasps his wrist in an iron grip.

"Not happening."

Blue thought he was cried out but he was wrong. His mind is cloudy with pleasure and pain and mental and physical exhaustion and he finds himself caring less and less about his pride by the minute. What was pride going to get him anyway? He swallows hard, trying to find his voice. "I-I really need to... to cum. So, please put it i-inside me. Please."

"put your hands down. look at me when you say it." 

He doesn't think he can do it. 

"do you want to lose your hands too?" 

His arms snap to his side in an instant. 

"now, say it again." 

"P-please put it inside me."

"put what inside you?"

"...Your dick."

Papy chuckles. "i dunno, not sure I'm in the mood anymore-"

"Stop fucking teasing me," he snaps with sudden fury, glaring hard at Papy through his tears. His brother's jaw falls open slightly in surprise. The flare of anger in his chest feels like it's growing into an inferno. "E-even if I don't say it you'll just r-rape me anyway. Papy, you piece of shit. You _piece of shit-_ "

He's cut off by his own scream as his brother with no warning hilts himself completely inside him.

"fuck yeah, keep talking." He pulls out almost completely before slamming himself back in. The force sends vibrations through his clit. "do you hate me?"

"I _hate_ you," he sobs. "How can you do this to me? To your little brother? I hate you, I hate you, I hate you-"

Papy pulls out of him and picks him up and turns him around, so that Blue's back is to his chest. He hold his thighs in his hands, spreading them and putting his pussy on full display.

"red, you wanna taste him?"

Blue feels some kind of bitter but elated emotion at seeing the fell brothers watching with something akin to shock on their faces at his outburst. Red's surprise quickly changes into a familiar lasivicious grin though. "fam you just said the magic words." He teleports directly in front of him, and without any further ado presses his ectotongue deep inside Blue. Blue shudders not entirely unpleasently at the texture and feel of the long appendage probing inside him, pressing against his slick walls. The tongue comes out and licks all the way to the top of his pussy before plunging back in and repeating. It feels amazing and he hates it. Why does it feel so good?  
"That's too much!" he protests when he feels Papy re-enter him, filling him with a burning sensation as his ectoflesh tries to stretch to accomodate both appendages.  
"you can take it," Papy breathes into the back of his neck, pushing him down further on his cock.  
Edge pulls Red's pants down to bunch around his knees. When Edge penetrates him the moan out of Red's mouth causes more delicious vibrations through Blue's pussy. "You're all disgusting."  
Red's sharp teeth suddenly nip at his labia, causing him to let out a shriek. "you say that," he says, his voice slightly muffled, "but you're the one about to cum."  
"it's true, I can feel you clenching around my dick."  
"You like being raped, Blueberry?"  
"Fuck you," he sobs. He's so close. Red's tongue slips out and a wet heat envelops his clit, sucking at it. The vibrators feel so good. The dick thrusting up inside him feels so good. The tongue rubbing against his folds feels so good. A shudder of self-loathing passes through him and he's cumming hard, spine arching, body spasming violently. He leans back, head on Papy's shoulder, tears rolling down his cheeks as he rides out a lengthy orgasm.

"i love watching you fall apart like that," Papy breathes into his face. "Edge, you wanna switch?"  
"Thought you'd never ask," he pulls out of Red with a wet squelch.  
"go for it, he feels amazing." Blue suddenly feels so empty without Papy inside him. He feels done though. His vagina is already sore from the rough treatment.  
"I do wonder how the Sans' compare to each other," Edge says as they switch places on the couch. Blue yelps as he's pulled back by one of his ribs. The phallus, slick with Red's juices, rubs between his thighs.

"there's probably no comparison at all. bet your pussy is loose, isn't it red? "  
"what!" Red snaps, actually looks a little offended. "what, no-"  
"bet if I kicked you in the cunt i'd lose my shoe, wouldn't I?" He jerks Red's hips back and lines himself up to his entrance.  
The corners of Red's mouth twitch into a reluctant smile but he still looks a little pissed. "you're an aaaaaaa-" Papy pushes into him, slowly filling him up. "-sshole," he finishes.  
Blue groans and watches the thick red dick enter him. Through his blue flesh it looks purple. His large hands grip Blue's thighs tightly as he rolls his hips up into him.  
"shit, i take it back, he feels pretty good," his brother pants. He pulls Red up into a more upright position, bringing him chest-to-chest with Blue. Red embraces Blue in almost a hug, pressing against him. The vibrators, smashed between them, vibrate even more intensely under the pressure.  
"They feel about the same, wouldn't you say?" Edge's voice sounds a little husky.  
"yeah, about." Something passes between them, some small shift in emotion that makes Blue glance up at their faces curiously. "... i like watching you fuck him. you look so hot right now."  
Edge's pointed mouth tugs into a grin. "Jealous, are you? You wish you were in his place?" He gives a particularly sharp thrust into Blue.  
"...shit, maybe."  
Edge's hands leave Blue's thighs and he clings to Red for support, but now Red is being smashed into him with painful force as the two much larger skeletons are clutching at each other, ectotongues fighting for dominance, trying to push into each other's mouths.  
Blue looks at Red questioningly, (not hard when their faces are touching) who shrugs his shoulders in response, look of mild concern mirrored back at him. "can you faggots do this later? this is-" Papy's fingers force themselves into Red's mouth, gagging him. Edge is grinding into him with a feverish pace, and Blue feels another mounting orgasm coiling inside himself. The tight, sweaty grinding of being squished between four bodies, vibrators still insistently teasing his most sensitive parts is too much. A second orgasm is forced out of him. The clenching of his walls is enough to send Edge over, and it's not long before Red is shuddering against him too, then Papy follows suit. They all disentangle themselves, panting hard, ectoflesh and fluids dissapating, except for Blue. The vibrators are still arousing his body, making him unable to make his vagina disappear. He feels overstimulated, the vibrations are almost painful now. 

He starts to pick at the tape to peel them off when his wrists are grabbed, forced behind his back. Papy has the blue ribbon from the gift box and is binding his wrists with it. Blue is too tired to even fight it. To his surprise though, he starts to pick the vibrators off. Blue is relieved until three are being slid into his throbbing hole instead. He places two on each side of his clit, and then with more tape is sealing him shut, making them unable to fall out.  
"Papy..." he groans, feeling an imminent third orgasm start to build. "Please don't, it's too much."  
"i thought we agreed that wasn't my name to you anymore?" he asks, and ghosts his thumb threateningly over the remote.  
" _Master,_ " he spits.  
"nope, sorry, don't like that tone." He presses the button, the vibrations increasing even more, shaking with such a force that they made his bones rattle.  
"GET THESE OUT OF ME," he snarls as he shudders through another orgasm.  
"okay."  
"NOW."  
"okay."  
"RIGHT NOW."  
"in a few hours. now are you going to be quiet or do I have to tape your mouth shut too?"  
He screams in defiance and gets tape slapped across his mouth. 

"just lay back and it'll all be over soon, okay? oh, how about you start a count of how many times you cum? that'll help pass the time." He lays him down on the couch, and Blue glares up at him furiously, shivers of pleasure pulsating through him and mounting once again. 

"happy birthday, blue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my headcanon is that swap papyrus somehow has just about everything in this hoodie's pocket.
> 
> I still didnt get to use that pun I mentioned before so I have to try to work it into chapter 6 somehow because its the greatest pun ever get hyped 
> 
> I wonder if anyone else laughs at the weird bits of humor I put in these or if its just me 
> 
>  
> 
> [soundtrack for this fic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4cLlTtpLI4)
> 
> [drawing by princess-of-nope](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/146281321819/princess-of-nope-blueberry-finally-starting-to)   
>  [drawing by segamew](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/146489419014/segamew-nsfw-the-amount-of-likes-has-dictated)   
>  [drawing by fifithemantis](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/146651774054/fifithemantis-from-vidoxi-s-fanfiction-blue)   
>  [drawing by giogiostar](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/149643323599/giogiostar-oso-ive-been-reading-this-amazing)   
>  [narration by adorable-lil shit part 1](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/152546009284/adorable-lil-shit-blue-gets-tortured-by)   
>  [part 2](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/152546004864/adorable-lil-shit-blue-gets-tortured-by)   
>  [part 3](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/152545996929/adorable-lil-shit-blue-gets-tortured-by)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so it continues.

The clock on the VCR flashes 3:32am.  
  
They've left him here all day and night, trussed up with the dozens of small vibrators stuck outside and inside him. While the overstimulation had been painful, it had eventually faded to almost numbness. He could barely feel the orgasms anymore, the only sign of his insistent cumming being a lance of pleasure and pain, indistinguishable from one another at this point, and a slight quivering of his thighs. Sometimes it felt like he'd gone so long without coming that he thought that was it, his libido was just past the point of depleted, that not one more ragged orgasm could be wrung from him, but then he'd shift around in his uncomfortable position and would be going through another blunt, unsavory climax.  
  
A few times he managed to fall into a restless sleep, but when he did he'd dream of running, which would end in some way like falling into The Core or unknowingly blundering into the open mouth of some great, grinning beast, and he'd jolt awake, disoriented before remembering what was happening.  
  
He'd tried to use the time productively by practicing projecting ectolegs but his magical stamina is already so exhausted from having been forced to sustain other appendages for this long. All there is to do is wait it out and pray that his tormentors didn't think this was amusing enough to force him into for much longer.

  


\----

  


Papy wakes up just as the first rays of morning light is streaming through his bedroom window, casting the room in soft, gentle light. 

His room is uncharacteristically spotless, thanks to the monster sleeping on another mattress on the other side of the room. "UGH, HOW DO YOU LIVE LIKE THIS? ARE YOU SOME KIND OF ANIMAL?" he had berated as he tidied. It reminded him of someone else he knew, but with significantly more name-calling.

Right now, however, Edge's normally tense face was relaxed with sleep, mouth slightly parted, looking surprisingly carefree. The strange stirring emotion in his chest he got sometimes when he looks at him returns, heating his soul. He tries to analyze the feeling, that burning, hungry little ache.

The guy in front of him is... well, he's special. Awe-inspiring, even, though Papyrus would never inflate his ego even farther by admitting that.  
He's like some supreme, 2.0 version of himself. A him that isn't weighed down by 1 HP or apathy or lack of motivation. A him that had fully embraced his darker nature long ago, while he had stuffed it down, keeping the worrying urges oppressed and in the dark.  
He's passionate and strong and self-assured, everything Papy isn't. He moves with the grace and power of a predator, contrasting his own shitty posture. Just watching him in motion makes his spine tingle. If "Boss" wasn't a fitting nickname he didn't know what was. He'd even almost let the name slip a few times himself, to his mild horror.  
No way would he ever call this asshole "Boss".  
His arrogant attitude grates on Papyrus in a way that makes him want to fuck him into the carpet until he cries, but that attitude was justified, wasn't it? He was better than him.  
Papyrus catches the tip of his tongue between his teeth, sinking teeth into his own soft flesh until he feels it threaten to split under the pressure. The burning kindles into a fire. He wants to crawl inside him, live there, and emerge like a butterfly, better than either of them had ever even thought about being.  
  
He gets up slowly, a fraction of an inch at a time, to silence the groan of the mattress. He knows what a light sleeper Edge is. His toes sink into the carpet as he stalks across the room. His soul gives an excited little flutter at how close he is when he gets to the foot of the bed, while the other remains blissfully unaware.  
  
After a moment's hesitation, he pounces. The bed springs squeal in protest at the impact as Edge's eyes fly open in alarm, bone magic reflexively forming in his hand.  
  
"it's me," he says.  
The other monster relaxes beneath him a little, Papyrus notes, though he doesn't dissipate the readied attack.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing?" His terse voice is thick with sleep. Something about it makes him curl his fingers tighter into his clothing.  
  
"you just looked so vulnerable over here," he breathes hotly into his face. "kinda makes me wanna rough you up."  
  
Edge scoffs dismissively, "Big talk for a 1 HP monster. Is that really how you should be addressing your superior?" He attempts sitting up but Papyrus is unrelenting, pinning him down heavily.  
  
"what superior is that?" he winks, grinning lazily. "I only see you here."  
  
It all happens so fast it's almost disorienting. There's a hand curled around his throat, one of his knees is knocked out from beneath him, and his own weight is toppling him over, and just like that their positions are reversed.  
"You wouldn't last five seconds in my universe with that smart mouth." Dark eyes pin him down as effectively as any physical force. A small nervous laugh bubbles up as the grip around his neck tightens in a clear display of dominance. "Or with that pathetic 1 level."  
  
The compromising position has his soul thumping faster. He remembers the taste of his mouth, the feeling of him working against him.  
"since you're so smart, do you have any ideas on how my mouth could be put to better use?" he teases, flicking out his orange tongue at him lewdly.  
Edge's eyes narrow, a slight red tinge on his cheek bones. "Gross. Don't say things like that with my face."  
Papy laughs, voice a little wheezy with the pressure on his neck. "oh I could do so much worse than that." Edge's frown deepens, waiting for him to go on. "maybe I'll go back to your big, bad universe, dress in one of these teasing little outfits," he grips the top of the exposed ridge of Edge's hip bones, digging in hard enough to leave scratches, earning the faintest of groans, "and let everyone in Snowdin run on a train on me, only 10 gold for 'your' pussy, then everyone would know what a cheap whore their royal guardsman really is."  
  
Edge sputters, definitely red in the face now, and grips his neck so hard he's seeing stars. "Absolutely not! You will do no such thing, do you have any idea what that would do to my reputation-" Papyrus laughs, pained and frayed sounding, and it's the most genuine laugh he's heard out of his own mouth in ages. "-how can you even say that, do you have no shame, what-"  
  
Papyrus moves his hands from his hips to the back of Edge's skull, pushing him down into him, smashing their faces together, putting a halt to the tirade. It hurts. Good. He hopes it hurt him too. He runs his tongue across the sharpened teeth, pushing, seeking entrance. When Edge finally opens up, his darting tongue is quickly forced back into his own mouth, the slick, wet appendages fighting for dominance. It's a losing battle as Papyrus's vision is blackening at the edges, his efforts becoming weaker. A shudder of fear and pleasure runs through him as he wonders if Edge will stop when he passes out or keep going.  
  
Just then the alarm goes off, shattering the silence with an irritatingly cheerful tune. Edge's warmth and weight is gone, and he takes a few steadying breaths as his vision corrects. Papyrus gives a long-suffering sigh as he watches the other skeleton switch off the horrible device.  
"well, have any plans for tonight?" he asks as he rolls reluctantly off of the bed. He wastes no time in stripping off his pajamas. Edge sleeps in his armor ("how paranoid can you get?" he wants to roll his eyes) but Papyrus cares more about comfort than that. His pajama pants and well-worn t-shirt emblazoned with "What Would Jesus Do?" becomes a pile on the floor.  
"I have something we could try."  
He has his back turned to him but he can feel the eyes on his bare body, and he smirks to himself. He doesn't even say anything about the clothes littering the carpet.  
"alright, cool. I should probably check on him. wonder if the vibes have died yet." Now dressed in his usual hoodie, he walks out without another look back.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Blue looks up weakly as he sees his brother come down the stairs. A weird mixture of hope and anxiety churns his stomach.  
"hey pup, having fun?" he smiles, approaching and sitting on the coffee table and lifting Blue into a sitting position. He strips the tape off of his mouth, leaving it stinging faintly.  
"how many times did you cum?" he asks casually, lighting a cigarette.  
  
"...63. I think. It's hard to be sure sometimes," he admits. He tenses and grimaces as if in pain. "...64.  


"only 64? thought'd it be more than that. how 'bout we go for 100?"  
Blue groans. "Please, no- Master, please..."  
Yesterday's defiance was beaten into submission by his exhaustion. He just wants these out of him.  
Papyrus brightens. "hey, look at that, you said it without me asking. is that all you needed to be obedient was to come until you cant think straight?" he chuckles. "hell, should have done this a long time ago, am I right?"  
Blue clenches his teeth around the question tugging at him. He doesn't want to know, yet he hears himself asking anyway. "How long?", he implores, searching his face. "Have you wanted to do this, I mean."  
His smile dissipates like the smoke from from his cigarette. "I dunno. a while."  
Blue's breath hitches. No, no, that's not what he wants to hear. "What did I do? Was I a bad brother? Why do you hate me? I know I could be hard on you sometimes, but I alwa-"  
"shush. we're not talking about this." The serious tone Blue has come to fear is back. He wants to argue but he stays quiet. He hasn't forgotten that punch that knocked out one of his teeth.  
"...good. youve been so good, so i'll take these offa you, what do you say?"  
"...Yes, please."

Of course he starts with the ones bothering him the least, the ones on his spine and ribs, and then the ones on his pelvis. Stripping away the tape covering his slit isn't even hard, the tape is so slick with his arousal that it peels off easily. His swollen clit throbs painfully as he removes the horrible little vibrating pellets.  
"damn, I can see you throbbing. you must be really fuckin' sore, huh?" He thumbs the abused nub softly but it's still enough to cause him to yelp and jerk away. "poor pussy. does it need to be kissed better?"  
Sweat starts to bead on his skull. God, no, that's like the last thing he needs.  
"relax, i'm just joking. you always take everything so seriously, geez."  
Three of his brother's fingers slip inside him easily, searching for the others. Despite his sexual exhaustion, the come hither motion he's making, long digits pressing against his walls, would be enough to make his toes curl, if he had any. He's knuckle deep, pushing in as far as possible to retrieve the deepest one. When his fingers curl around it and he pulls out the mass, ropes of viscous fluid trailing between them, he can't stop his breathy moan. Just the feeling of finally being empty is so good his eyelights roll back in his head. 

"65?"  
He nods. 

  


\---

  


Edge walks into Blue's room. His brother usually took the couch so he had a good guess where he was now. As expected, Red is in his bed, on top of the dark blue covers, spooning Blue's pillow and drooling slightly. 

"Sans, wake up," he barks. 

Red jumps, then rubs at his face sleepily. "'kay, m'kay, I'm up," he yawns. He peers blearily at his brother, noticing immediately the blush on his face and even straighter than normal posture, and suddenly he feels much more awake. Red isn't stupid, he sees what's going on, as weird as it is. Thinks he saw it before they did even.

He's been ignoring it, telling himself it's nothing to get worked up about, but every little thing is water on the seed of discontent growing inside him.

Edge starts to head out the door.  
"boss, wait."  
He glances over his shoulder. "Yes, Sans?"  
"are we going to get going soon? i mean weve been here what, three-  
"Four."  
"-four days now. undyne's gonna be pissed, aint she?"  
"If Captain Undyne can't pick up my slack for four measly days then she isn't fit to be Captain," he says haughtily.  
Red frowns. "boss, this isnt like you..."  
His brother turns to face him, arms crossed across his chest. "Are you honestly complaining? Aren't you the one that tells me to 'relax'," he does air quotes, as if the word is somehow foreign, "and to 'not take things so seriously, who knows when it's all going to reset'? What are you in a rush to get back for anyway, missing your obnoxious little friends at that nasty bar?"  
"geez, no, i'm just sayin'-"  
"If Undyne has a problem when I get back I'll just dust her. I should have been made Captain a long time ago anyway."  
  
If there's anyone his brother has that's comparable to a friend it's Undyne. Red honestly isn't sure if he's bluffing or not. What is he even so defensive about? He doesn't actually like this cutesy little place that much, does he? Surely it can't all just be about the other Papyrus though. Surely.  
"Either way, Sans, it's none of your concern. Now come on, we have puzzles to re-calibrate."  
Red sighs and pulls on his coat. 

  


\---

  


They eat a quick breakfast of eggs and pancakes (Papy is a surprisingly decent cook), and to Blue's further humiliation is made to eat from a dog dish, on the floor, and unallowed to use his hands even. Red and his brother both are chewed out for several bad dog puns ("he sure has it ruff", "i hope he doesnt terrier himself up about it", "next time you should make woofles instead, that always cheers me up"). And then Papy is carrying him upstairs to his room again. He sits him on the bed and tells him they'll be back soon.

"Wait," he says, as his brother is halfway out the door. Papyrus stops, bonebrows raised in question. "Has... has Alphys visited? What are you telling her? Telling everyone?"  
"yeah, she came by once. told her you were sick, highly contagious. and told her i'd take care of your work while youre unwell." he shrugs. "y'know, before it was so sad how you never had any friends, but now it's a relief."  
The comment stings like a slap in the face. It doesn't even seem like it was meant to wound, and that somehow makes it worse.  
"it killed me to see you getting always rejected, but now i'm just glad I dont have more people to deal with honestly."  
Blue seems to sink in on himself, looking even tinier than usual.  
"well, see ya."

When hears the front door close, he pushes away the self pity he feels weighing on him, and instead he's digging deep to find the magical energy needed to try the ectolegs again. Ectoflesh was more or less just uncovering what was already there, making it tangible and visible. Coating magic over something that was already there was easy. Projecting it outward into the length of legs wasn't. Still, he'd managed to extend it quite a ways, perhaps just a few more inches and he'd be ready to try walking. Sweat began to bead at his brow with concentration. He had to be careful not to totally exhaust his reserve of magic. Once it was depleted it was slow going to get back.  
Determination flared in his chest. Come hell or high water, he was going to escape. He'd get out of here, he'd find Alphys, she could help him, wouldn't think twice about doing what she could to protect him... But.... she would also kill his brother, no doubt. Despite it all, the thought still upset him. Worst still, what if Alphys wasn't strong enough to win? The other brothers levels were bound to be high. Alphys is the strongest monster he knows but even so, could she take all three of them if it came to that? Blue couldn't be responsible for this happening to someone else, but he just couldn't be. Not to mention the thought of her seeing him like this makes him want to die of shame. Ambivalence chews at him like a dog with a bone.  
But then... Alphys isn't alone. She has the whole royal guard at her back. Surely the entire royal guard could take them. If he can just make a clean escape, maybe he has a chance.

  


\---

  


Several hours later when they file into his room like wolves encircling their prey, he has his mind on escape. Clutches it like a lifeline, doesn't even take in whatever they're saying. _Pain is temporary_ , he tells himself, something he heard Alphys say once, as he tries to block out the feeling of unwanted hands on him, pushing his shorts down. He'd be out of here soon.

A stinging slap across the face brings him out of his reverie.

"ya with us, blue?"  
He's startled at how close the voice is, and turns to see his brother sitting right next to him, quirking a browbone at him questioningly.  
"what planet were you on just now?" Red laughs, and he finds him on his other side.  
"Did you hear a single thing I said?" Edge, who's sitting in his computer chair in front of him grabs his face, forcing him to look straight ahead at him.  
"N-no...", he admits.  
"No, what?"  
"No..." he flounders, "...Edge?"  
Red gives a snort of badly suppressed laughter, then wilts under Edge's glare.  
"You see what you do?" he redirects his glare to Papyrus, clicking his tongue irritably. "People are going to start thinking that that's an okay thing to call me."  
"its so fitting though," his brother protests with a grin. "stop being so edgy and we can talk about a different name."  
Edge gives him a look that says he's going to pay for this later, and Papy just blinks languidly in response. He turns his attention back to Blue.  
"You're a Sans, you'll refer to me as Boss, got it?"  
"Okay... Boss..."  
"Now, make a dick."  
"Why?"  
Another smack across the face.  
"Wrong. When you hear an order you don't question it, you just do it."

He rubs his bruising cheek. Should have seen that coming honestly. The sooner he complies the sooner it'll be over with he knows but the nerves still twist his stomach. He's only ever made a penis maybe twice before. He doesn't know why a vagina is what he reflexively conjures, but the thought that's probably strange considering he's male makes his face heat in embarrassment. 

He tries to make his magic pool but it's hard, doesn't seem to want to form into anything solid.  
"Sorry, sorry, don't hit me, I'm trying." He rubs his face in self-consciousness. He'll never get used to being watched while doing these kinds of things.

"harder to do when youre not turned on, yeah?" Papy says casually, absentmindedly tugging at the infernal collar still around his neck.  
"let me give you a hand there, buddy," Red says graciously, contrasting with his lecherous smile. He strokes the front and back of his pubic symphysis. He doesn't want it but it is helping. "how about some dirty talk? what gets you going, huh?"  
"Err, I don't- don't really..."  
"how about that there isnt going to be anymore resets?", his brother suggests, letting loose a stream of smoke directed at the ceiling.  
" _Don't_ say that to me," Blue says quietly, angrily, voice as rigid as his posture. He shifts so that he's facing Red more. He doesn't want to see any of them but especially not his brother.  
"oh, but its true," he can imagine the deceptively mellow smile on his face as he grabs Blue from behind, looping his arms around his waist and breathing his nicotine smelling breath into his ear. "we're all going to be together forever, just like this. no more resets. we're your whole life now. isnt that nice?"  
"we'll chip away one inch at a time at the rest of your useless legs, and then we'll start on your fingers," Red says breathily, punctuating the statement with a kiss to the back of Blue's hand and quickening the pace of his fingers. "we'll take you apart piece by piece."  
"From this day until the day you're so old you turn to dust. No matter how much you beg for us to kill you, we wont, and trust me, you'll beg," Edge practically purrs the threat.  
Blue is shaking. He clutches at the arms around his waist, wanting to throw them off but needing them for support. He feels lightheaded. They were just trying to get him worked up, there would be a reset. There would, there has to be, there's going to be a reset, it's going to happen, don't worry, calm down-

"oh, what's this?" Red grins, squeezing his solidified magic. "dont tell me that actually turned you on."  
"youre secretly enjoying all of this, huh? thats pretty fucked up, bro." "No, stars no, never-" he tries to push Red's hands off. He just squeezes him harder, stroking him upwards, wringing a bead of pre-cum from him before letting him spring free.

He shifts nervously under their gazes.

"No wonder he always makes a pussy, look how small his cock is," Edge says frankly.  
He winces.  
"aww, bro, i didnt know you had such a cute little dick." He pats the top of his head like you would a child. "youre just tiny all over, huh?"  
Hot embarrassment pulses through him as he tries to cover himself with his hands.

"pfft, what! that is a perfectly respectable size," Red snaps. "just 'cause we dont have obnoxious meter-long porno dicks like _you two_ -"  
Edge rolls his eyes. "Sans, shut up."  
"sounds like jealousy to me."  
" **no,** fuckface, i'm just saying that there's nothing wrong with it, look it up on the Undernet, its totally normal for our height-"  
"man, are you feeling okay? youre looking a little _green_ over there."  
Edge pinches the bridge of his nasal bone, looking like his patience is being tried.  
"shut the fuck up, no one even **needs** a dick that big-"  
"oh, I think you _needed_ it yesterday, red. I havent forgotten those noises out of your slut mouth." Red grabs Blue in a death grip, likes he's trying to stop himself from beating the crap out of Papyrus.  
"ha! more like you needed this puss, you said it yoursel-"  
"no one needs your rancid vagina, red."  
" **rancid?!** we both know magic doesnt have a smell, you must be mistaking me for your little girlfriend muffet," he snarls.  
"take that back about muff and I'll let you worship my cock like I know youre dying to."  
Red is making an incomprehensible sound of outrage when a magical crackling snaps the air and Edge's eye is blazing red. He stands up, white bones floating about him.  
"That's it. One of you has to go," he says seriously. "Who's it going to be?"  
Red drops his grip on Blue, chuckling nervously. "y-you're joking, right? i-i'm your brother. ya just met this guy, obviously you'd pick me."  
"yeah you should probably pick him."  
"ha, see? and this scrub is only level one, he's useless!"  
"end my existence, I dont even care."  
"i-i'm the one that knows how to work the timeline hopping machine, remember? you need me."  
"i long for the sweet embrace of death."

Edge shifts his glare from one to the other. The other him's infuriatingly serene expression, and his brother's twitching, too-wide smile.  
"Fine, you've convinced me, you can both live." The bones dissipate, as does the red flare in his skull. Red breathes a sigh of relief and shoots a glare at the other Papyrus. "No more arguing," he says firmly, gaze lingering on Red.  
"sorry, boss..." 

Blue looks down blankly at his conjured flesh, beginning to fade from lack of stimulation. There is no way this is Blue's life. This cannot be happening.

"Now, if you're both _done_ , which I _hope you are_ , let's get back to what we're here for."  


Edge sits back down in the chair and reaches out to pump Blue's erection back into full tangibility. Blue chews his tongue nervously. He really does look tiny in Edge's hand. His hands are so large, his fingers so long and thick, with fingertips are tapered into claws. Blue wonders not for the first time if he and Red sharpened their teeth and hands that way or if they were simply born looking that intimidating.  
One index finger traces around the head of his dick, sharp claws scratching lightly, leaving behind the faintest of marks on his oversensitive flesh. His claw tip presses to Blue's slit, piercing the bubble of precum that had beaded there. Blue gulps, not daring to even fidget.  
  
The claw starts to press into his urethra.  
Blue can't stop his gasp of pain. He forces himself to not jerk away and risk slicing himself. It's just the tip, barely visible through his translucent appendage, but it feels so uncomfortable and foreign. Things definitely should not go in there. 

Red winces. "aw geez, boss, really?"  
"I remember the way you screamed when we tried this," he smirks faintly. "Let's see if he gets as loud as you did."

He withdraws his claw, gives him a couple more jerks, and presses his claw back to his slit, this time pressing just a fraction of an inch deeper, before again pulling it out. Blue groans behind clenched teeth and seizes the thighs of the two next to him in an effort to keep himself still, as he watches it dip deeper into him again. When the claw widens into the tip of his index finger and begins really stretching him he nearly does scream.

"Does that hurt, Blue?" Edge asks, as if he can't see his pained expression.

Blue nods.

"Speak up."  
"Yes," he admits, panting.  
  
Papy wipes some sweat from Blue's skull. "whats it feel like?"  
"Burns," he says at once. "Please, no more, please- you can't, you're going to rip m-EEEEE!" He does scream when the entirety of Edge's first finger joint forces its way into him, violating him in a way he never would have dreamed of. His flesh grips the finger tightly, and when he pulls it out it seems as reluctant to let it in as it is to let it go. Taking it out is proving just as painful.  
Blue thinks he might pass out. He lets go of his brother and Red and lets himself flop back on his mattress, staring up at the ceiling, making a conscious effort not to lose his mind. He wishes for about the 10,000th time in his life that he had his brothers teleportation ability, though these days more than ever.

Edge scoots his chair closer to make up for the lost proximity. "One of you, prop him up. I want him to watch."  
They both make a move but Papy is faster, and pulls him up so that Blue's back is resting against his chest.

He stares down the length of his body, at his erect magic and the invading finger that begins to stretch him again, the awful burning returning as he works at parting him even deeper. He gasps when Edge starts to twist his finger inside him. He takes it out, reinserts, twists it again, over and over. Every insertion burns less as his magic gets used to the stretch. It's still horrible but there's an increasingly undeniable potential behind the pain. It's kind of like being jacked off from the inside. It's a bizarre, gross feeling, it shouldn't feel anything but bad, it really shouldn't...

"youre being so quiet," his brother comments after a minute. It's true, the only sounds he's making now is the quiet throaty groans he's not letting loose.  
"are you trying to be a tough guy now?" Red questions. "just let go, we know it hurts."  
The thing is, the more this continues the more Blue isn't sure what kind of sound would come out of his mouth if he allowed himself to be vocal.

He's down to the second joint now. Blue's finding the more he gets over the pain of the initial stretching the more and more tolerable it's becoming.

Edge gives a particularly deep thrust of his finger and Blue jolts with a pained squeak. When he takes his finger back out it's dripping with precum.

Edge pauses and cocks his head, studying him with dark eyes.

"Don't tell me you're enjoying this?"  
Mortified, he shakes his head feverishly.  
"sans, dont lie," Papy's breath is hot on his neck.  
"It hurts."  
"it doesnt just hurt though, does it?" Red presses.  
He doesn't say anything. He wants to disappear.  
"Confess or we'll see if you can take two fingers," Edge growls.  
"No!" he gasps immediately. "Don't, don't... Okay, I-I..." 'I like it' isn't the truth. He hates it. "It doesn't feel... totally bad."  
"it feels better than 'not totally bad' though, doesnt it?" His brother gives another little tug at his collar.  
"It feels... kinda good," he relents.  
"Are you going to cum just from this?", Edge asks, pushing back into him suddenly, making him shudder. His magic spasms, squeezing around the finger inside him. "Mm... maybe..."  
"geez, blue you really are a freak," Papy chuckles.

The shame feels like it's rolling off of him in waves and he feels the tears welling up.

"Well?" Edge smirks. "Do you want me to go deeper? Fill up your little cock until it can't take any more?"

The words make him unintentionally buck his hips, needy.

"Yes, please," he mewls, as the tears start to spill over.  
Stars, he hates himself.

"Hear that? 'Please', Edge says triumphantly. "Already turning into such an obedient pet. This is what you wanted all along, isn't it, Blue? Just dying for someone to put you in your place."

He wants to deny it but his mouth is occupied by his own shameful moans as the finger quickly pumps in and out of him over and over. No point in being quiet now, he throws his head back and lets himself wail into the open air as Edge does what he promised, going so deep he hits the base of his length. He pants and sobs and moans and now he's _coming._

The pressure of being filled up is so immense that when his seed squirts out around Edge's finger it flies several feet into the air like a sticky white fountain, before landing back on Blue's body with a sound like rain, like some sort of self-bukakke.

"wow."  
"bruh."  
"Impressive."

When Edge is finally out of him for good, he curls in on himself, not even caring about the mess, still trembling at the aftershocks of pleasure. He can't even bring himself to care about what they're going to do to him now. Being here is like some sort of infection, worming it's way into his soul, changing him into someone he doesn't even know. He needs to get out of here, before this consumes him, before this depravity becomes the norm that he can't come back from. It's all just a sick game, and he doesn't want to play it. He's going to escape. Tonight. No matter what the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [art by blastmefastergaster (lmao this username)](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/150837891024/blastmefastergaster-im-a-fucking-slut-for)   
>  [art by nove-sins](http://nove-sins.tumblr.com/post/154450358097/heres-my-first-contribution-to-vidoxi-s-amazing)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> MAN JUST CALL ME VI HOW-MANY-FETISHES-CAN-I-POSSIBLY-CRAM-INTO-ONE-STORY DOXI
> 
> this fic is getting increasingly ridiculous for some reason. do people still like this? lol
> 
> I wonder if anyone even remembers the ectoleg mention, in what was it, chapter 4? its short but it was there, I swear.
> 
> and okay I know I said last chapter that this would be more action-y but no it's going to be next chapter. ugh, I kinda feel like maybe this fic has gotten too soft lately. it cant be blood and near-death experiences 24/7 though okay? lol JUST put your faith in me, alright. I GOT this. I think. are you guys even interested in the papcest subplot? I mean I like it but i'm the writer so.
> 
> man I still didnt get to use that pun I wanted to, wtf. next chapter for sure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I wrote an alternate ending for this fic that you can read over [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7847800) warning that its cute and you might hate it, lol. it's barely anything like the main story, its just total wish fulfillment for me and a few of my readers. read it or dont, its totally optional and has no effect on the main story.
> 
> [blue's most recent tumblr post](http://everyteenager4free1.tumblr.com/post/148458722095)
> 
> oh and this has nothing to do with anything but you guys might appreciate [this photo of my teeth.](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/150089021699/lookit-muh-teef-when-i-first-started-coming-out)
> 
> well  
> here we go

Blue knew he should be resting, regaining what energy he could before his escape, but his soul is thrumming with adrenaline and he knows sleep is impossible. He's gone over and over in his head what he should bring with him, but in the end decided on nothing but whatever warm clothes he could wear, and a rather beat-up Hello Kitty flashlight he found in the dump quite a few years ago. The light it gave off was never strong and on top of that the batteries seem to be dying but it was better than nothing. It wouldn't do to be slowed down by carrying anything unnecessary. He paces the floor of his room, partly to help collect his thoughts and calm his nerves, and partly to help himself further adjust to the ecto-appendages acting as his makeshift legs. He still felt as wobbly as a newborn gyftrot but it would do until he could make it to Alphys's. He hopes, anyway.

He stops to look out his window and into the cold, dark night ahead of him. He's already decided this is going to be his escape route. The only other alternative he can think of is the front door, and that sounds fraught with potential mishaps. He can't take the risk of creaky stairs, a high chance for knocking something over in the dark, and the even higher chance that Red was sleeping on the couch right now. Or whatever he did at night.

He strips his bed of it's sheets, and threads one end through the thick mahogany handle of his heavy wooden wardrobe, and ties it tight. He had once found a human book (where else? the dump) about some human organization called "boy scouts".  
"why are you even bothering to learn all those?" his brother had drawled, watching him pour over the book with small lengths of rope in hand, trying to replicate the instructions on the waterlogged paper. "you're wearing me out just watching you."  
"Papyrus!" he tittered. "All knowledge is useful! You may think that I'm wasting my time but I bet some day we're going to be at the bottom of a pit or something and the only reason we get out will be due to my extensive knowledge of human knot tying, and then you'll be grateful that I learned all this."  
"heh, I dunno about that. I think you might watch too many movies."  
Blue would say he watched exactly the right amount of movies. It's from them that he had this idea with the sheets anyway. Hopefully it'd actually work though. No, it will for sure, movies wouldn't lie, right? 

He opens the window slowly, trying to reduce the squeak of them opening by going as slow as possible. He pulls each knot as tight as he can again before throwing the sheet rope out of the window. To his trepidation it doesn't look to be long enough to touch the ground but it was going to have to do. 

He swings one leg over the window sill. Straddling his room and the open air. This was it. 

He puts the flashlight between his teeth and cautiously lowers himself down, inch by inch, wrapping both his legs and his arms around the sheets, and makes the slow descent down, trying to focus on not slipping and not how very far away the ground is. Inch by inch. His arms are starting to ache from the effort. He can't help but continue to glance up at his brother's adjacent window. Stars, please don't let anyone look out that window and see him. Then, suddenly his legs are dangling in the open air. He's literally at the end of his rope. The ground still seems unpleasantly far away. Probably a good six feet. But it's covered with fresh powdery snow, maybe the fall wont hurt? He gulps and lets go.

**THWUMP**

The fall hurts.  
But worse than that, it was _loud._

He watches his brother's window, half obscured in the pile of snow, soul thumping. 

No one looks out.

_Okay, okay, you're fine, so far so good._

He stands up, finding his dropped pink flashlight. He glances at the house one last time before scurrying off into the night. 

\---

He made it through town without anyone seeing him. Everyone seems to be asleep, as he thought they would be. His flashlight is dead already. Maybe he should have risked going downstairs to get the better one he knew was in the kitchen after all. The forest is dark and quiet. He can see the ground and the outline of the trees and his own hand in front of his face but barely. He's already so tired. His magic feels strained, gnawing at him to take a break. Taking a short break would be okay, wouldn't it? If he exhausted his supply of magic he knew he'd be totally screwed. He finds a thick tree and rests against it, letting his ecto appendages dissipate. He listens to the quiet sounds of the forest, of the wind whistling through the leaves. Listening closely, it almost sounds like voices.

...

Wait, were those voices? 

"...bluuuuuuueeeeee~"

He leaps up at once, exhaustion forgotten, and peaks around the tree trunk. 

At first he thought maybe he was hearing things but now he sees it. Another light, several hundred feet away but still alarmingly close. 

He can barely hear what's being said. In fact, he only makes out one word. It sounded like... 'footprints'...? 

He glances down at his feet, and the distinct indents they've left in the snow. Footprints! They can see his footprints!

Stealth all but forgotten, he bolts. Tree branches and leaves whip his face, punishing him for being such an idiot and forgetting that he's leaving _footprints_...

"I think I see him!" He's not sure who said it. He doesn't care. He needs to lose them, he needs to cover his trail, and he needs to do it now.

The quiet burbling of the river grows into a roar as he approaches the bank. He can barely see the glint of the water below, the lights in the distance catching on the dark, rolling waves below, chunks of ice passing by rapidly. 

The heavy coat he brought was for nothing. It would only weigh him down, become waterlogged and drag him to the river bottom forever. It had to go. He feels an eerie calmness as he strips it off and lets it drop to the snow. There's no other way. This is his best bet.

He touches a foot to the water's churning surface and his resolve immediately wavers. It's impossibly cold. Frosty pain lances up his limb at the brief contact. But he just needs to make it across to the other side. It'll just be a few seconds. He can do this.  
He casts a nervous look over his shoulder at the light coming closer his way. He takes tenuous steps from stone to stone, closer to the rapids, looking for an ice floe drifting near. If he could jump onto one, he might not need to get wet at all. He missteps. The stone he moved to gives way, slippery from the freezing spray. He swings his arms wildly, trying to steady himself, and oh god, he's plunging face first into the river, the surface rushing up to meet him. He plunges into the water with a muted splash. He doesn't even have time to react before he's swept under the black water. All he can process is the impossible cold, like icy fingers strangling the life from him. He's disoriented, and strikes out in one direction and his hands meet the sandy bottom. He pushes against the riverbed, to what he hoped was upward, desperate to break the surface, mindless panic and instinct taking over, fighting to keep him alive.  
After what could have been minutes or seconds, he breeches the surface. He tries to suck in a breath of air but his skull is full of water, making him choke instead. He fights to get to the opposite shore, unclear if it's even the opposite shore at this point, and gets dragged beneath the water a few more terrifying times.  
He scrabbles for purchase on the slippery rocks lining the river's edge but doesn't manage to hold on for long, smooth bone slipping easily off the slick stones. He cries out as his body slams against a boulder, sticking partially out the water, jarring and rattling his bones. He hugs the boulder, the freezing slush pounding against his back. His breath makes hot clouds in the air. He's so, so cold. Pinpricks of light dance at the edge of his vision. No! He can't pass out now! 

He manages to crawl up the shore, dragging himself by his hands, his magic having imploded by the sudden shock of falling into the water. He opens his mouth and trapped river water splashes out, slightly fishy tasting. He collapses, rolling onto his back, staring up into the sky, the first rays of morning light filtering through the cracks of the Underground's ceiling. He wheezes and coughs violently, shaking so hard, everything is pain, pain, pain. He's numb to the sharp rocks beneath him but can still feel so much. Ice crystals form on his bones, freezing his joints and making it nearly impossible to move.

If he died here, alone, in this quiet place, it would be okay. He tried. 

Acceptance settles on him like a blanket, comforting in it's definiteness. This is fine. He closes his eyes.

\---

There's an actual blanket on him.

Consciousness floats to the surface of his mind, but he doesn't open his eyes. The material of the couch below him is familiar. Too familiar. No... Tears well up behind his sockets, and yet he barely feels anything. They roll warm and salty down his cheeks. Why couldn't he have just died? Why?

"blue? are you awake?" Small hands wipe at his tears. Red.

"Go away," he says, voice coming out hoarse and barely audible.

"is he?" another voice asks from farther away. Papy.

Red must have nodded because Blue doesn't hear a response.

"are they almost done?" his brother asks. 

"Very nearly. I just have this one left to perfect."

What does that mean? Blue doesn't even care. 

He hears his brother come closer.  
"blue. that was a really stupid thing you did." Blue can hear the frown in his voice. "didnt you think it was weird that we didnt bother to put bars on your window or anything like that? hell, we dont even lock the front door." 

_I don't care, I don't care-_

"my magic signature is all over that collar. and edge's is all over your soul. we can _feel_ where you are. i thought you would have realized that." He chuckles humorlessly. "you never had a chance to escape." 

"SHUT UP, I DON'T CARE, SHUT UP, SHUT UP-" Blue explodes, opening his eyes to glare hellfire at his brother. He hates him, hates him, hates him.

"you'll never get away."

His fury strains on the block on his attack magic, like an elephant thrashing in a steel cage. He can feel the energy of the bone weapon wanting to come into existence, thinks he can even see a shimmer in the air where it should appear, and yet it doesn't. 

"you try so hard." Papy says, looking at him with some modicum of sympathy now. Blue feels like he's going to spontaneously combust.

"yeah, take it from me," Red speaks up, "sometimes ya just gotta accept when yer de-feeted." He poorly hides a grin behind his hand.

"Indeed," Edge agrees, coming into the living room, a bundle of something clenched in his hand. "The sooner you're not plagued with these illusions of freedom, the better."

Edge points the things straight at Blue's face, so he can see it clearly. Despite that he isn't sure what he's looking at. Long, metal rods, with another twist of metal on the end of them, meticulously shaped into something. They're... backwards letters?

"God?" He reads aloud. 

Edge smiles sardonically. 

"There's no god here. Only a dog."

"... I... I don't..."

"Understand? You will." He hands the rods off to Papy, and conjures a ball of red flame in his hand, hovering just above his palm. 

Papy pulls out a cigarette from his hoodie pocket and lights it on the fire, earning a glare from Edge, who returns the look with a faint, but distinctly cheeky grin. "youre going to have to teach me how to do that some time, you know. then I wont have to worry about losing anymore lighters, heh."

Papy picks up the rod with the backwards D on it and holds it in the flame. The metal quickly begins to heat white-hot.

"You're going to have to be very precise about this," Edge cautions. "Any shaking and it's going to show."  
"yeah, yeah," he mumbles around his cigarette. "here that, blue? any moving around and the letters wont look as neat."

He takes in Blue's petrified expression.  
"dont look so scared, youre getting off easy. its only 3 letters. we could have gone with 'slave', that's two entire more letters."  
"Or whore," Edge offers.  
"or antidisestablishmentarianism," Red supplies.  
"heh. or whatever that is." Papy takes out the steaming, white hot metal from the flames. "unless you'd rather have one of those words on you? if you want we can change it."

Blue is beyond pleading. This is happening to someone else, surely, not him. He's barely even here. Maybe he really did die.

"no objections?" He waves it close to Blue's face, so he can feel the heat rolling off of it. "maybe you want this to happen? that river must have been cold as shit. this'll warm you up for sure."

He gives Edge a purposeful look who nods and comes behind Blue, his large hands coming to cradle the sides of Blue's skull very firmly. For one moment that nearly clears the fog from Blue's mind, he sees his thumbs filling his vision and thinks that maybe he's going to crush his eyelights, but instead they hook on the inside rim of his sockets. To prevent him from thrashing. Right. 

His forehead begins to sweat where Papy is holding the branding iron over him. Please just let it be quick.

"More to the left," Edge guides.  
"i dunno, I was thinking of making it crooked on purpose."  
"What? Why?"  
"dont you think it'd be kinda weird for it to be right in the middle of his forehead?" Papy draws back, squinting at Blue's face like a painter looking at an unmarked canvas.  
Edge _hmms_ contemplatively, appraising Blue with the same look now.  
"I suppose if you're not sure whether you can make it straight, it'd be best to make it purposely skewed, in an artful sort of way."  
"yeah, i dunno how 'artful' this is going to be but i'll give it a shot."  
"Well, get on with it then, before we have to reheat the iron."

Papy sits on Blue's body, and lines up the iron.  
"ready?" His gaze flashes down to Blue's unfocused stare.  
Blue tenses.

Absolute, all-consuming agony. It burns as hotly as if someone was holding his face in a bonfire. He screams and thrashes futiley, but is held so still by the much larger skeletons.

"how long do you think?" His brother has to almost shout to be heard over Blue's wailing.

"Give it a good ten seconds," Edge replies.

"10... 9... " Papy counts down.

Blue can smell his bone burning. A foul, stomach-churning stench. He feels as if he might break apart from how hard he's convulsing.

"8... 7... "

He can see the wisps of smoke rising in the air above him. He's reminded of Papy rubbing out his cigarette on his cheek, that first day in the forest. 

"6... 5... "

For a second he's there again, can feel the snow beneath him and the blood spurting from his broken leg.

He must have passed out because the next thing he hears is "2... aaaaaaaaand 1."

Even when the pressure of the iron is taken away, the pain hardly lessens. It throbs with burning torment. He's dimly aware of his face being wet, but from tears or blood or both he's not sure. Edge's words echo in his mind. _There's no god here._

He hears a grim sounding "yikes" from Red, and then, "you want me to get some ice?" Whatever distant sense of self-preservation Blue still has gives a silent plea that one of them will say yes, or that Red will just get it anyway, but no one replies.

"It's not terrible," Edge says, sounding pleasantly surprised, moving Blue's face to see it in the best light. "Perhaps I should have curved the D more? Made it more stylish?" 

"i think it's a little too late for that," Papy laughs. "but nah, dont worry about it, it looks good. you can get fancy when we do it on red." 

"b-b-boss?" Red stutters out, rather high pitched. "he's joking, right, boss? boss?"

"Yes, Sans, stop your whining," Edge says impatiently. "Make yourself useful for once and bring me the other irons." 

The Papyruses exchange a look, Papy rolling his eyes dramatically before looking back to Blue's face with a faint smile. "how're you doing, little bro? hanging in there?"

Blue doesn't have the wherewithal to respond. A faint, pathetic sound between a moan and a sob rises then dies in his throat. He feels the heat from Edge's magic as he starts to heat another.

"just two more to go," Papy reassures.

\---

The basement is as cold and damp as he remembered. 

It's so black and silent that if it weren't for the simmering agony on his face he'd think he was dead already. In the monotony he had felt around on the floor around him, trying to see if he could reach anything in proximity. His hand had closed around a long, cold object that at first he thought was maybe a broken pipe before realizing it was one of his severed legs. It's nice and cold when he presses it to his face.

There's a faint *pop* sound that rouses him from his stupor, and then the basement is bathed in the red glow of light. Though not bright, he covers his sockets and grimaces. 

"hey, blue, I brought ya something. ...is that your leg? what the fuck."

"I don't want anything from you," he croaks, his voice scratchy and hoarse.

"come on, dont be like that. besides, I think you want this."

Blue squints through his fingers to see Red offering him something, a small packet on his palm. Blue can barely make out the text on the foil. Burn gel. 

He drops his leg and makes a grab for it before Red can pull it out of reach, but Red makes no motion to do so and lets him snatch it up. 

"ha, knew you'd want it. found it in your medicine cabinet." He sounds irritatingly proud of himself.

Blue's feverishly trying to rip open the foil when he suddenly stops.

"Here. Take it back," he mumbles, sliding the packet across the floor where it stops at Red's shoes.

"huh? why?" Red frowns.

"I'm not falling for whatever trick this is." 

Red snorts. "s'not a trick. what do you think it is, poison?"

"Probably!" he glares. 

"fuck, whaddaya want me to do, eat some first? I swear it's just aloe vera or whatever the fuck it says it is." Without waiting for a response, he picks up the packet and rips the foil with his teeth, squirting the contents out onto his hand. He dabs a finger in the gelatinous mound, with deliberate, clear movements so Blue can see that he does indeed have some on his finger, and wipes it off on his tongue. 

Red shudders and gags, turning his head to spit on the basement. "ugh! this tastes like satan's anus. hell, I think it _is_ poison."

"I knew it!" Blue gasps.

"no, no, come on, I'm being serious, it's not poison," he says firmly, rolling his eyes and stepping closer to crouch in front of Blue. 

"N-no, don't touch me," he protest, scooting away. "The Papyruses wouldn't like this, I know they didn't give you permission-" 

" **I** don't need permission," Red snarls with sudden fury. " **fuck** those guys, I don't give a **fuck** what they would like. now shut up and let me rub this shit on your stupid face."

Blue loathes the idea of his alternate self touching him, but bites back the protest bubbling in his throat when Red approaches again.

The feeling of the cool gel on his angry burns is an instant relief. He relaxes and sighs, eyes fluttering closed, letting Red's surprisingly gentle fingers rub the goo into the wounds.

"they dont tell me shit anymore," Red huffs suddenly.  
Blue cracks open one eye to observe his sour expression, totally at odds with his gentle hands tracing the letters on his skull.  
"fuck your brother. fuck _my_ brother. how long have they known each other, four days? stupid assholes. they deserve each other." Finished, he stands up wipes his moist hand off on his shorts.  
  
"What happened?" Blue asks, though he doesn't particularly care.  
  
"werent you listening? _they dont tell me shit._ they dont wanna let me on their plans? fine, I dont care, why would I care?" He sniffs.  
  
"...Does it matter?"  
  
"YES, IT MATTERS," he explodes, kicking a nearby cardboard box so hard it flies across the room, scattering white packing peanuts everywhere. His hands ball into fists at his side and he turns away from Blue so he doesn't see the angry tears forming in his sockets.  
It was more than just that though. It was in the unconscious way they'd sit, subtlety pointed towards each other and not at him. It was in the glances they'd give each other, smirking at some unspoken joke, and it was in the way they bickered. Not the resentment-fueled angry shouting he sometimes got into with Edge, but mock-serious bickering that led to restrained, non-serious attacks that seemed more like an excuse to touch each other than anything else.

Between these two new monsters in their lives, he hasn't made any time for Red. Maybe Red was just stale and boring compared to these two new toys. It's beyond even that though, isn't it? He likes this other Papyrus for whatever infuriating reason. He likes him a lot. He doesn't look at Red the way he looks at him. After all they've been through does he love this monster he just met more than Red? The thought fills with him a jealous fury that makes him want to cry, scream, hurt someone, hurt himself.

Blue flinches at the outburst but says nothing.

"I dunno, I was thinkin'..." Red continues, much more softly. He takes a deep breath, staring at the floor, his back still to the other skeleton. "ya wanna get out of here? with me. like, me an' you. it was your idea to begin with, if you remember. whaddaya say?"  
He turns to look at Blue.  
  
It's... an offer. A question, not a command. This must be a trick, some game to see if he really believed yet that he was their property. Their brothers were probably just out of sight somewhere, listening in, waiting to see if he could be tempted to escape again.  
"No... Don't you see?" He points to his forehead. "I belong here."  
"cut the shit, its not a trick," Red snaps. "listen, we'll go back to my universe. or hell, any other universe. lets just get away from here."  
"Are you trying to get us both killed? They'd know where we were."  
"yeah, and how would they get to us?" he grins humorlessly. "your brother never fixed your universe hopper. there's only one machine that works, and that's the one we'll be taking."  
Blue feels a sudden fury rear its head.

"Why couldn't you decide that this is what you wanted earlier?! Before this happened? Before you _ruined_ me? You- you stupid...!" No insult he could think of seemed bad enough.

Red flinches under his furious gaze. "w-well! I'm decidin' now! better late than never, right?"  
"Could we even survive in your universe? I can't even do attack magic and you- if it's like you said and things in our universe are 'swapped around', then you only have 1 HP, right? What is this, a suicide mission? You just want us to die?"  
Red's jaw sets defiantly. "i might only have 1hp but I still fuck a bitch up. and i got teleportin' too. i can protect you, okay? i swear."  
Red can see the doubt written all over Blue's face.  
"besides, your universe is fucked anyway, and it's just getting more and more fucked the longer we stay here."  
"Huh?" Blue frets. "What do you mean?"  
"not supposed to be out of your universe for too long. back when me and bro first started doing this, going to other universes, we captured some other monsters to take back to our universe, thinkin' we'd sell 'em as slaves or whatever, you know? but nah, it messes up the universes. when yer outta yer universe for too long, shit gets wonky. kinda like a computer with a glitch in the system. makes the timeline real unstable. we're not supposed to both exist at the same time, it's not natural, you know what I mean?"  
One look at Blue told him he didn't know what he meant.  
He sighs. "whatever, it dont matter. it would destroy both of our universes basically." He shrugs nonchalantly.  
Blue bristles. "And you still thought it was okay to come to other universes? Knowing that they'll be destroyed?"  
"relax, no permanent harm done as long as we leave. probably."  
"But if I go and your brother doesn't then that fixes nothing!"  
"yeah, that's why we'll try not to be in my universe when it gets its plug pulled."  
"But... will that even be fixed by a reset? Don't you care if it's permanent? You don't want your universe destroyed, do you?"  
"not sure. what'd my universe ever do for me though? only monsters that live there are a bunch of cunts anyway. listen, dont you wanna get out of here? you dont want those two hurting you any more, do ya?"

Blue swallows, staring hard at the floor, the weight of the decision on him like a ton of bricks.

Red seems to mistake his silence for something else. "oh shit... were they right? part of you does like this happening to you?"  
" _Fuck no,_ he snarls, feeling sick just from the suggestion. "I'm _not_ you, I _don't_ like this."  
The venom in his tone causes Red to put up his hands placatingly. "geez, okay, sorry." 

Blue is silent for a while. Such a while he half expects Red to give up and leave, but he continues to stand there, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he waits for his answer.

Blue finally breaks the silence. "If I go... I can't be seen like this."  
Red immediately takes off his jacket and puts it around Blue's shoulders. The furry hood falls slightly in front of his eye sockets, concealing the letters entirely.  
He looks at Blue expectantly.  
  
Blue groans. "We're gonna die, aren't we?"

Red grins. "yeah, we're gonna die, but for now, we'll live. whaddaya say?"

He offers his hand, grinning down at him with bright, shimmering eyelights.

Red was the catalyst to all of this, Blue realizes numbly. The one that fixed his universe's machine. The one that caught him. The one that directly or indirectly was responsible for him losing his legs.

Blue takes a deep breath, and shakes his hand.

"yes!" Red whoops, actually jumping with excitement. "fantastic! this is gonna be great! just us, no papyruses shitting it up! just us! red and blue! red and blue on an adventure! red and blue 100 years, redandblue.com, blue and red, red and blue, you and me, me and you-"

Stars, they're so dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DE-FEETED. THAT WAS THE PUN. *throws confetti*
> 
> lol remember in the last chapter when he said he'd get out of there, "come hell or high water"? look at me, foreshadowing shit like a professional or something. *high fives myself*
> 
> man, someone made the request for branding like half a year ago. ya gurl vidoxi delivers, even if it's six months late.
> 
> every time I update this fic I think about the scene from the lion king where scar throws the zebra leg down to the slobbering, starving hyenas. I hope this satiates you until the next chapter, you filthy mutts. 
> 
> not sure how many chapters are left now... 3, maybe? 10 is a nice number. I hate the number 9 so I'll try to have it not end on 9 at least.  
> I have my priorities straight with this story.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [drawings by imjustalazycat](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/151245176114/imjustalazycat-some-more-draws-about-blue-gets)  
> [more drawings by imjustalazycat](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/151244954814/imjustalazycat-ive-read-blue-gets-tortured-by)  
> [drawing by... me](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/151460041234/um-hello-there-i-just-have-read-you-fic-bgt-and#notes)  
> [drawing by segamew](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/151963557104/segamew-nsfw-something-from-chapter-7-of-blue) (please give this a like and/or reblog!)  
> [drawing by aqua-sapphire-marine](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/151961244059/make-the-boo-boos-better-lol-this-is-great)  
> [drawing by sherlocktheravencat](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/154025245394/tagging-never-worked-well-when-i-posted-it-on-my)  
> [another drawing by sherlocktheravencat](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/154077012504/cause-it-failed-again-thought-youd-ejoy-it-x9)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats up you filthy vultures?  
> only two chapters left oh boy

With a smile and a wink, Red had left with the promise that they'd make their escape in the morning. 

Blue had fallen into a fitful sleep, curled in on himself on a threadbare dog bed that was among the junk in the basement, head on his forearm, fuzzy dreams dancing on the periphery of his consciousness, the sort that are long forgotten by morning. 

He jerks awake at the creak of the basement door opening, and cringes as the basement light is turned on. He pushes himself up into a sitting position, eager to see Red, but his face falls when he sees that it's all of them, led by his brother. Red trails behind them.

He seeks out Red's eyes. He meets them and he mouths something that Blue thinks is "sorry" but could just as easily be "sandwich" or "squirrel" or some other thing. The way he breaks eye contact to stare at the apparently fascinating adjacent wall seems to confirm his first notion though. Blue tries to keep the worry off his face. Sorry? Sorry for what?

"Look at that," Edge says tauntingly, "maybe he is learning his place after all."  
Blue bites back a retort. Choosing to sleep on a ratty cushion instead of the cold, hard floor was _not_ him 'learning his place'. He tries to block out their words. It doesn't matter. He'll be out of here soon. 

"... hey, are you even listening? _blue._ "  
He looks up as his brother approaches. It's then he notices that Papy is holding a plastic bottle, the last dregs of brown soda swilling in the bottom. Intact human drinks falling down into the underground was a fairly rare occurrence, and the lucky monsters that found them usually saved them for a special occasion, to share with their friends. It was fun for the novelty, but Blue couldn't say that he was a big fan of the stuff. It was non-magical, so it didn't just get absorbed like food normally would. It felt oddly heavy in his belly, and the resulting pee is messy and doesn't smell pleasant. The first time he drank it, his body was so unused to having to hold anything like that that he had wet himself, to his mortification. The memory still makes him wince with embarrassment.

Papy crouches in front of him, hooking his index finger through Blue's collar and lifting it so he can see his face in the light, eyes laving across his burns.  
"does it hurt?" he asks conversationally, as if he's commenting on the weather. "'s pretty red still."  
"Yeah," Blue replies, trying to copy the infuriatingly casual tone, though it comes out far too hard and stiff.  
"hm? yeah, what?" he asks.  
Blue tries hard not to sneer. "Yes, it hurts." It's the truth, it's throbbing and raw feeling. He wouldn't mind another packet of burn gel right now.  
Papy is still looking at him expectantly. " _Master_ ," he finishes, unable to keep the loathing from his voice. 

Papy gives a short bark of laughter, dropping Blue's chin and shaking his head in an expression of disbelief.  
"how are you still so defiant? you really are just making it harder on yourself."  
He sobers up, giving a long-suffering sigh out through his nose as he looks at him contemplatively. "what am I going to have to do to break you down, huh?" His voice is soft and yet fret with danger, and Blue suppresses a shiver. "whats it gonna take?"

Blue finds himself unable to hold his gaze, and drops his eyes to the floor, to his mutilated legs.  
"He's a dog. You have to communicate in a way a dog would understand," Edge suggests, tone full of gleeful sadism.  
A smirk plays at Papy's mouth. "you know, I was thinking just the same thing."

Papy stands up and downs the last swig of the soda in his hand, looking down at Blue all the while.  
He unbuttons the front of his pants, and holds his dick in his hand. "open up, baby bro."  
Blue's jaw clenches defiantly but he squashes down the feeling of rebellion and opens his mouth obediently, though there's fire in his upturned glare.  
"stick out your tongue," he orders, smirking wider.  
Blue obeys, sticking out his tongue a little, but apparently not enough, as Papy pinches it and pulls him forward by it roughly, eliciting a short cry from Blue.

To his surprise he doesn't cram himself inside, instead he just feels the bottom of his brother's cock resting against his tongue. Then, liquid is spurting into his mouth. He yelps and wrenches himself out of his grip, coughing and sputtering as more piss splashes his cheek. 

Papy laughs at his reaction, and stems the flow of urine, grabing Blue's collar with his free hand to keep him still.  
"if you cant keep your mouth open i'll have to go in a different way," he warns.

The vision in his left eye is suddenly filled with nothing but the head of his brother's dick, resting on the lip of his eye socket.  
Blue groans desperately as the warm piss sloshes into his skull. He tries to thrash away but Papy has him held too tight, nearly choking him. Blue tries to spit out the hot, salty liquid as fast as it comes in.

The penis is withdrawn from his socket and Papy motions with his free hand, and the other two come forward, belts unbuckling.  
Blue yelps as Edge wrenches his head back. He tries to snap his teeth at the girthy ectoflesh in front of him but his teeth click together, closing around air. Papy backhands him sharply for the attempt and Edge forces his jaw open with one hand. 

Blue clenches his eyes shut as three warm streams hit his upturned face and cascade down his mouth. There's so much he can't stop from swallowing some of it, while the rest runs down his chin and onto his torso.

The streams halt to a trickle and he's unceremoniously released. He doubles over, coughing wetly, face streaked with both tears and urine. He feels the pee slosh about in his stomach, and revulsion claws at his insides. A wave of nausea suddenly hits him and he hiccups, before vomiting the piss back up all over the basement floor. 

He looks shakily up at Papy, a thick string of drool clinging to his chin, looking addled.  
He can see him smiling through his blurred vision. "there, thats it, thats how you should look."  
Blue spits a combination of piss and saliva in Papy's face. It speckles on the white bone of his cheek. He steps back, sockets widening in surprise, touching the wetness on his face as if he can hardly believe it, before his expression darkens. Then, he smiles, wide and savage, like a dog baring it's teeth, before he punches Blue right in the forehead, on his fresh burns, bludgeoning him with such force that Blue sprawls on the floor. He gasps in pain, hands hovering in front of his face, all at once wanting to hold his screamingly painful burns but feeling that any feather-light touch would be unbearable.

Through the ringing noise in his head he can still make out his brother's words. "heh. you know, i'm kind of proud of you honestly. i really didnt think ya'd still be fighting at this point. but..." There's a pause, and Blue can picture the smile on his face. "finally breaking you down will just make it all the more satisfying." Blue hears the oh-so familiar sound of the click of his lighter as he strikes up a cigarette. "lets get going." He punctuates the statement with a harsh kick to Blue's ribs. Blue curls up, clenching his teeth, trying not to cry out. 

He peaks through his fingers at the retreating skeletons as he hears them begin to file out of the room. Red is bringing up the rear again. Blue squints to make out what he's doing with his hand. A peace sign with one hand, and "okay" hand sign with the other? He narrows his eye sockets at him in confusion and Red rolls his eyelights before disappearing around the other corner. The light switch is flicked off, leaving him in the dark again. 

Peace... okay... ?  
Or... two, zero?  
Twenty? Twenty minutes?

That would make more sense. 

He groans openly into the darkness now and tenderly touches where he was kicked. He feels a hairline crack on one of his bruising ribs. At least it didn't completely break off. He feels disgusting and vaguely itchy, even on the inside. Being covered in urine is even more unpleasant when it's cold, he's finding. It's going to be a long twenty minutes.

\--- 

"alright, up, up, up, we gotta get going-"

Red's sudden appearance is startling but a relief. 

"do yer freaky leg thing," he commands, grabbing his hands and pulling him up, "christ you smell terrible. here I got you some clothes already." 

"Red, I'm not putting on clothes when I'm-"

"fine, okay," he says impatiently. Blue isn't expecting to be teleported. Suddenly being in the bright bathroom is a little disorienting and he has to steady himself against the bathroom wall. His breath leaves him when he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror. "DOG" is scorched deep into his bone, black and starkly contrasting against the white of his skull. The surrounding is pink and irritated looking. 

"c'mon, you can look at yourself later," Red practically pleads, prodding him towards the shower. 

Blue tears his eyes away and hurries into the shower. The water is freezing but he's too full of adrenaline to notice much. "H-how did you get away?" he asks through chattering teeth as he rinses off as quickly but thoroughly as he can.  
"told 'em I forgot to get my coat," he replies, getting a towel out of the linen closet.  
He shuts off the water and dries off quickly, pulling on the clothes with some help from Red. Finally, Red throws his coat around him, the hood falling across his forehead. 

"ready to get out of here?" he asks, a nervous twitch to his grin. His red eyelights hold Blue's like a vice.  
Blue gulps, and nods.  
Red takes his hand. 

\---

Teleporting rapidly over and over is definitely disorienting. Every new place is just a different glimpse of the snowy forest and looks largely the same. They're teleporting so quickly he doesn't even have time to breathe. Blue has no idea how Red even knows where they're going, but he seems to be leading them with purpose. He prepares to teleport again when he sees nothing but a small clearing, but then he spots it. The machine is tall and cylindrical, partially hidden with pine branches and coated thickly with snow. Red pulls him forward, still gripping his hand tightly as he slams his palm on the button the outside. The doors creak as they ease open, and they both hurry inside. 

Red sidles up to a control panel, and presses a large button, and the doors begin to creak closed. There's a whizzing sound and Blue turns in time to see a bone twirling through the air before lodging between the closing doors, jamming them open.

"SANS," Edge's furious snarl splits the air. The Papyruses are standing on the other side of the clearing, Papy's hand still on Edge's shoulder from teleporting them both. Blue looks to Red, who's wide-eyed and terrified, pounding on the close button, but the doors merely screech harshly, futilely trying to close around the bone. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" 

Blue moves on instinct, shoving Red to the side and pounding on what he guessed at to be the "open" button. The doors begin to reverse and Blue tears the jamming bone from between the doors, pulling it inside. He slams down on the close button just as Papy teleports right in front of him, so close he can hear his excited breathing. He stops the doors with his hands, one foot inside the machine, seeming to fill the whole space. 

"blue," he huffs, terrifying with the dark grin splitting his features, the metal screeching in protest as he forces the doors completely apart. "are-" 

The bone flies from Blue's hand, smacking Papy hard right across the face. He stumbles backwards in the snow, losing his balance, an arc of orange blood splitting the sky before the steel doors slam closed. Red's fingers fly across the control panel and the whole machine gives a jarring shudder, and Blue stumbles to the floor. 

There's a furious pounding on the outside as the machine roars and convulses.

The pounding ceases and it quiets to a mechanical whirr as the machine seems to wind down. 

For a minute they both just sit there, panting and shaking. Blue tries to take deep breaths, watching as the violent tremble in his fingers begin to subside. He looks up at Red, who shamefacedly looks away, and presses the button to open the doors. 

The cold air that wafts inside is just as biting as the air in his Snowdin. Blue pushes himself up, and clambers out, Red close behind. The trees are different, he notes immediately. Gone are the lush evergreens. Tall, black, barren trees are in their place. Their branches reach up and outwards in every direction, like desperate hands raised to the underground's stone ceiling in a silent plea.  
  
"s-sorry," Red suddenly warbles apologetically. Blue turns, surprised to hear that he sounds like he's on the verge of tears. "i dont know what happened, i just clammed up, i..." He takes a steadying breath, swallowing hard. "sorry," he repeats, more firmly, though he stares down at his shoes, arms crossed defensively, usual shark-y grin nowhere to be seen. 

Blue frowns. "Well... we're here, aren't we? We got away. That's what matters." 

Red's eyelights flicker up to his pensively, and Blue attempts a reassuring smile, but finds it comes out genuinely, bright and relieved. He hears a shaky laugh leave his mouth.

A soft red flush colors Red's cheeks as he gazes at him rather seriously. Blue has the strange feeling that he's trying to imprint what he's seeing right now in his mind.  
  
"What is it?", he ventures.  
"ya look cute in my jacket."  
Blue smiles wryly at the abrupt comment. "Isn't that just complimenting yourself? I look like you."  
"nah. you look like you, just in my jacket." The familiar sharp grin creeps back on his face. "well, come on, town's this way." 

\--- 

Blue walks next to Red, and a little behind him too. Without Red's big, fluffy coat on, Blue is struck by how much smaller he looks. Did Blue look that small to everyone else too...?

"so, when we get close to town i'll teleport us in my house," he's explaining as Blue looks around at the familiar but intriguingly different landscape. He thinks he spots a small cave that he can't recall ever seeing in his universe. "i'm gettin kinda tired. teleporting all that way aint easy. lets just walk for now."  
"Wait... let's take a break," Blue tries to assert. "Let's rest, and we can both recuperate our magic." A droplet of snow hits him on his nasal bone. "It's starting to snow anyway."  
"nah, come on, we're not that far away from town. we can rest there," Red replies, not bothering to look back at him.  
Blue slows, frowning. It wasn't that big of a deal but... letting this one thing go could be a mistake. He was not going to let Red establish a status quo of him doing whatever he wanted. "I'm stopping," he says lightly, forcing an easy confidence in his voice. He turns to head towards the cave, not bothering to look back at Red, who's footsteps have quieted. He feels a tension in the air but forces himself to not look back, to not give in to the nervous, apologetic plea wanting to bubble up. 

"h-hey, wait up then," Red calls, hurrying after him. The tension melts away.

\---

Blue ducks inside the cave, settling down in the back and letting his ectoflesh dissipate. He breathes hot breath into his hands to warm his slightly numb fingers, happy to be out of the wind chill. Red follows suit and promptly lays across his lap like a big, gross cat. "pet me," he even demands, guiding one of Blue's hands to his skull. Blue hesitates a moment before he complies, stroking him soothingly. Red's expression soon slackens into one of relaxation, and he closes his eyes, breathing getting slower and deeper. Blue is reminded of that day he said he'd be the worst thing that would ever happen to him, that he'd hurt him so much he'd wish it were anyone else. Is this what he meant? Was he going to torture him with hand cramps? What a big fucking baby.

Blue watches the snow come down softly on the foreign ground. He wonders if their universes have already begun to stutter towards one another, pulled to their destruction. He wants to ask Red about it but is also loathe to break the peaceful silence. There was time to ask later, he supposes. 

His mind returns to the absurdity of his current position. In an entirely different universe, as defenseless as a babybones with no attack magic to his name, cuddling one of his tormentors, who he was somehow expecting to be capable enough to (or even want to) protect him, with 1HP. Desperate times, as they say. Still, he thinks back to the horrible things Red has said and done to him, and the longer he thinks the more he's baffled that he ever agreed to this.

"You were wrong, about what you said before."  
"hm?" Red cracks open one eye. "yer gonna have to be more specific than that, sunshine."  
"You said..." he wracked his brain. It felt like this had happened such a long time ago but it couldn't have been more than a few days. "Something about me being perfect, that everyone loves me? That's not true at all." His hands slow, merely resting on Red now. "I already know I'm never going to be part of the royal guard. I wasn't before you guys _ruined_ me," he spat, and Red sits up, putting some distance between them, "and I'm sure as heck not going to now. Alphys got me into cooking but I know I'm not any good at it. I thought maybe if I was persistent, if I just didn't give up, she'd let me in, but no, no- why? I'm just not good enough?" A tremble comes into his voice that he hates. "I'm just not good enough. I've never been able to make money or keep a job like my brother has, he's always been the one- taking care of me, sacrificing for me. God, is this why he hates me? Is this why?"  
He rubs at his eyes with his palms, wiping away the tears quickly, angry at himself, angry at Red, angry at their brothers.  
  
Red is quiet for a moment before moving close again. "nah, I was right. you are perfect." He nuzzles against his face, flushed from crying.  
"Stop that," he snaps, pushing him away. "How can you even say that?"  
"youre perfect because... youre not perfect?" He shrugs. "hell i dunno. i'm trash, but if you're trash too, then together we're like..." he holds Blue's hand and kisses the back of it tenderly "...a garbage dump."  
Blue rolls his eyelights and pushes his face away with the same hand. "You're an idio-"  
  
Red's eye sockets suddenly widen alarmingly and he claps a hand over Blue's mouth. Blue tries to jerk away in protest but stops when Red puts a finger over his teeth in a silent "shh" gesture. Blue stills, straining to hear anything. Is Red just faking him out? What-  
  
Then, he hears it. Footsteps out in the snow. Two sets of footsteps. They're getting closer.

His soul thuds so loud in his chest he thinks whoever is out there will surely hear it. He holds his breath as the footsteps get closer still, and he hears Red do the same. He sees them, someone is walking right by their cave. 

It's... Doggo? A wilder, meaner looking Doggo. His black and white fur looks patchy and unkempt. He's on all fours, nose to the snow, crunching the powder under his paws as he stalks by. Blue wonders how he hasn't noticed them yet in his peripheral vision, when suddenly, he looks directly at their hiding spot. His eyes are a watery, cloudy grey, and strangely unseeing, despite him looking straight at them. "Sans?" he barks.  
Red curses under his breath.  
"hey, mutt, what's up?" He replies, casual as can be. His hand is still clamped over Blue's mouth. "hope undyne's not too pissed about us bein' gone so long."  
Doggo ignores him and turns to prowl closer, scarred nose sniffing the air. "Who's that with you?"  
"ya losin' yer sense of smell too? only sans in here."  
The dog's eyes seem to widen in realization. "That's it! It's another Sans? The same stink as you, but different somehow." He comes closer, and Blue is alarmed to see him drop into a predatory crouch. "Softer. Even weaker than you, if that's even possible." He stalks closer still, swiping a long tongue over yellowing fangs. "Smells like free exp."  
Red chuckles nervously. "yer right, he's so weak, he's nothin'. only level 1, can you freakin' believe it? i'm gonna sell him to someone as soon as I get into town. how much exp do you think he'd give, like halfa one point? piece of shit."  
"No one's going to buy this runt," Doggo replies humorlessly. "Besides, I think you know as well as I do that Undyne put a ban on the whole slave thing." His blind eyes narrow in suspicion. "I can smell there's something wrong with him. He's hurt bad, aint he? Give him to me and I'll put him out of his misery."  
The smile on Red's face tightens, looking less sincere by the second.  
"no."

Doggo leaps.  
Blue's vision is filled with the sight of filthy, outstretched paws, and a gaping, wide open mouth, framed by sharp, yellowing teeth.

Then, the world is nothing but brilliant, white-hot light, his hearing filled with a roar. 

He's dead? Was dying really that quick? 

No. There's Doggo, still in front of him, enveloped in a scorching beam, fur being stripped away to reveal the muscle beneath it, then the muscle is stripped away to reveal organs and bones, then everything is gone. The light is gone. All evidence of Doggo ever being there is the dust on the cave floor. 

Blue blinks hard, the light imprinted in his vision like a camera flash. He looks at Red just in time to see the gaster blaster poofing back out of existence. 

Red turns to him, eye sockets and grin overly wide, a tremble in his frame. He looks wild. Blue shrinks back.  
  
"HA! DIDJA SEE THAT?" he shouts, grabbing Blue's shoulders, shaking him. Blue nods weakly and Red rushes out into the snow, jumping and punching the air. "HOW'S THAT FOR WEAK? FUCKIN- I TOLD YOU I COULD PROTECT YOU. I PROTECTED THE FUCK OUT OF YOU." He takes a few steadying gulps of air, panting and turning back to Blue with his hands on his hips. "betcha haven't felt more safe in your life, huh?!"

\---

Red is much more cheerier as they continue towards town. The times when he's not talking about everything and nothing, he's humming happily, a definitive pep in his step. It's kind of annoying, if Blue's honest. How can he be so cheery after just having killed someone?

It's not long though before they're upon the town. It's about as rough as Blue was imagining. The buildings look somewhat dilapidated, made up more of crumbling bricks than whole ones, and many just having a few shards of glass left as windows. There's a gallows out right in the middle of town, an empty noose swinging softly in the wind. The few monsters that were out didn't dawdle, scurrying to their destination with purpose. He watched as two monsters crossed paths, giving eachother a steely, terse nod in greeting, and each casting a suspicious look over their shoulder at different times when they passed. In the distance, someone is crying. 

"Home sweet home," Red quips, and finds Blue's hand, giving it a squeeze. Blue shuts his eyes as they teleport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip in peace doggo.
> 
> man. I had so, so many people say they wanted some omorashi. hopefully you pissbabies found it to be acceptable.
> 
> It was only in writing this chapter that I remembered that in the actual game, there's a dog bed and food bowl in sans and papyrus's basement.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [drawing by lemonwrap](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/152832954709/vidoxi-this-was-a-thing-red-said-at-the-end-of)  
> [drawing by mistral-draw](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/153396324134/puess-etoose-que-esto-es-medio-hardcorepero)  
> [drawing by bluelinklover98](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/153576922929/bluelinklover98-writ-approves-of-bgt-and-he)  
> [drawings by bonethirst](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/153673824359/was-reading-vidoxis-amazing-fic-blue-gets)  
> [another drawing by bonethirst](http://vidoxi.tumblr.com/post/153812500749/another-sketch-from-vidoxis-awesome-work-blue)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats popping you baby-eating dingos?
> 
> listen to [this song lol](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwnoSeiAFSY). in the music video poppy = blue and the devil = red. (i guess that would make me the old guys in the wheelchairs lmao) I could totally see red serenading blue with this and blue being like "shut up". I was actually going to write that in but the lyrics are just too accurate/on-the-nose I think.

Blue hadn't imagined what their house would be like before he was there, but now that he was he found himself surprised. He isn't sure what he had expected- blood and dust and filth, starving monsters in cages maybe? It's surprisingly clean and neat looking. Really clean actually, and pretty normal looking. Some of the furniture is different or just arranged differently, but largely it's the same. It's strange, seeing this slightly off mirror image of where he'd grown up. 

"heh. hey, blue, are you hungry?"  
Blue looks to where Red is rooting around in the refrigerator. He's holding a clear tupperware container out to him. Blue comes forward cautiously and squints at the contents before taking a step back, making a disgusted sound.  
"What is that?!"  
"i think it _used to be_ lasagna?" he speculates, shoving the molding food back into the fridge. "we'll have to get something later," he shrugs, shutting the door. "lets go upstairs, theres somethin' I wanna get from the boss's room."

They ascend the stairs, and Blue notes that their third step from the bottom is just as creaky as his back home. 

He knows it's silly to feel the trepidation he feels about going into Edge's room when the guy is universes away, but he still follows Red in timidly. Edge's bedroom is just as neat and orderly as the rest of the house. Even the books on the shelf are lined up with purposeful precision. Blue watches with some bemusement as Red promptly climbs onto the perfectly made bed and jumps up and down on it. Not with the childlike joyfulness that he associates with jumping on beds but with a purposeful fury, obviously just trying to mess it up as much as possible. When it looks wrecked in a way Red seems to find satisfying, he picks up the cushy feather pillow that had fallen to the floor in the ruckus and slices it open cleanly and neatly with his sharpened claws. He tosses it high into the air, conjuring a bone that he swings behind him like a baseball bat, and smacks the pillow. There's an explosion of feathers as the pillow sails across the room. They rain down like snow, coating the room. 

"Red!" Blue gasps, his inner neat freak feeling slightly victimized, thinking of what a painstaking mess this would be to clean, though he can't fight the tug of a smile on his face.  
"whoa, what happened here?" Red says with mock confusion, throwing up his hands in a look of hapless innocence. "a raccoon or something must have gotten in while we were gone. the boss must have forgotten to lock a window, eh?" He hops easily to the ground and strides over to the heavy looking wooden desk in the room. He opens a drawer, and rifles through the contents roughly, seemingly searching for something. He scrapes his fingers against the bottom. "damn thing," he mutters impatiently. "c'mere, babe."

Blue is loathe to respond to the pet name but comes forward all the same. Red rifles through one of his coats pockets and pulls forth some small metallic object. Blue jumps a bit when he presses the button on it and a blade pops out with a metallic sounding *shnk*. Blue watches curiously as he takes the switchblade and seems to fit it between the side of the drawer and the bottom. He lifts the bottom panel up with the knife, revealing a compartment beneath the drawer. Blue's mouth falls open in surprise. Red procures a sack of gold, and squeezes it appreciatively. "nice. this'll keep us in money for a while."

He tosses it at Blue and he instinctively reaches out to catch it, the gold inside clinking together crisply. 

"... whoa, no way. no fuckin' way. are you serious?" Red pulls out another bag, this time a clear plastic baggie. Blue think it's empty at first but then he sees the small multi-colored flakes at the bottom.  
"...What is it?" He's a little unsure if he wants to know.  
"my stash!" Red sounds awed. "i thought for sure he threw them away!" He gives an excited little bounce, looking at the contents of the baggie like they held the solution to all his problems. "we're going to have fun with this later." He stuffs the bag and the switchblade deep inside one of the pockets of his pants and starts to carefully replace the false bottom in the desk before grumbling "eh, fuck it" and tossing it on the desk with the other mess. 

"That's pretty clever," Blue says, not able to help but be a little impressed.  
Red face falls in surprised for a moment before his grin returns, though sheepishly. "nah, it was nothing." He waves a hand dismissively.  
"Oh, you designed it? Wowzers." He puts a hand on his chin, thinking. "Well, you are the one that fixed the machine, right? You must be pretty smart."  
"wh- well... no? i mean... it took me a long time to fix that machine. an' i didnt have much of a choice anyway, so..." He's frowning now, looking distinctly uncomfortable.  
"Oh, but you still did it." Blue blinks at him with genuine innocence, unsure of why he's acting so modest. "That's really impressive, my brother never even came close to fixing ours. He said it was impossible, so I'm just saying, you must be pretty-"  
"hey, what're ya bein' so complimentary for, huh?" Red cuts him off sharply, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. He grabs a fistful of Blue's shirt, tugging him up and forward so Blue has to balance on his tipetoes. Since they're the same size, Red is glaring up at him slightly. "what're you playin' at? you tryin' to get something out of me? you think you can just manipulate me by bein' nice? what are you really thinkin' huh?" He punctuates his sentence by shaking him a bit. "you think you can just trick me, is that it?"

Fear and anger fight for dominance inside Blue, and the latter comes out on top.  
"Geez, what's wrong with you?" he snaps, back returning his glare. "What would I even want from you, you- you psycho? Get off of me." He pushes him and Red stumbles back, his shirt slipping from his grasp as he falls on his ass. Blue stares him down with a huff, ready to try to defend himself in whatever meager way he can. But Red's expression softens, looking nearly regretful. Blue relaxes from the fighting stance he'd unconsciously slipped into as Red pulls himself back to his feet. He steps forward and gently takes Blue's hand, kissing his palm before cupping his own face with it. His scratchy voice is softer now. "nah, yer right. yer not like the others. dont know what i was thinkin'. ya forgive me?" 

Blue frowns. This emotional unpredictability was going to give him whiplash. Red looks at him expectantly, unblinkingly. "...Maybe if you apologize."  
Red holds his hand tighter, shifting around a bit, seemingly thinking about this. "you mean you want me to suck you off, or...?"  
"Ugh, _no_ ," he sneers, snatching his hand back. "I mean literally say sorry."  
"oh!" He sounds genuinely surprised, to Blue's dismay. "sorry."  
The two just look at each other for a moment.  
"... was that not good enough? look, i'm not used to this sort of thing, okay? i can eat you out or-"  
"It was good. I forgive you."  
Red brightens. "shit, why didnt you say so then? i'm, uhh... i'm glad?" Oh no, he really was trying, wasn't he? "anyway, come on, i'll show you my room." 

\---

Red's room is far messier than the rest of the house. The walls are painted black, and not very proficiently, but the dark color helps conceal the multitude of fist-sized holes in the walls. The ceiling is hand painted with constellations and planets. Again, not with any great skill, but it obviously had a lot of time and effort put into it. There are clothes strewn about the room in almost purposeful seeming messiness. The room smells slightly pungent but from what Blue isn't sure. 

Red turns on a beat up looking stereo system, flooding the room with some kind of rock music Blue doesn't recognize and privately thinks sounds like shit, before plopping down on his unmade bed. "pop a squat," Red invites, patting the empty area next to him on the bed. Blue complies, noticing some blood stains on the mattress before sitting down. 

Red takes the plastic baggie back out of his pocket.  
"ya heard of these? temmie flakes."  
"Er, are they anything like Flowey Flakes?" If so, Blue can't imagine what he's looking so excited over.  
Red looks downright offended. "fuck no. of all the ways your universe disappointed me, that was the worst. they were literally just ripped up leaves? like, what?" He snorts derisively and opens the bag and takes one of the slightly translucent tabs gently between his thumb and forefinger. "nah, these are little pieces of heaven, i'm telling you. here, open up."  
Blue scoots back. "Uhmm? I don't think so. What do they even do? ...I-is this drugs? Red? I don't want to do dru-"  
Red's finger pokes quickly into his open mouth, pressing the thing to Blue's tongue.  
"Red!" he gasps. He tries to scrape the thing off his tongue but it's already dissolved. It tastes faintly sweet. "Nonononono, Red, what did you do?" His soul starts hammering. "What's going to happen? Red-"  
Red ignores him and sticks three to his own tongue before sealing the baggie back up carefully.  
"Reeeeed," he whines. "Whyyyy-"  
"shoosh," he soothes, grinning lazily. He raises his hand towards Blue's face and it leaves behind a blurry image wherever he moves it, like how a picture turns out when something is moving fast, but the imprint stays hovering there in the air. When he rubs his cheek, it feels like there are fireworks exploding between them. The things in his peripheral vision start to melt. "shoosh," he repeats. "its gonna be okay." He sounds like he's speaking from underwater. "ya need to relax though, youre gonna have a bad trip if you dont calm down."  
Blue tries to steady his breathing. It feels like something is crawling under his skin.  
Red gives a snort of laughter. "dude, we dont have skin."  
Did he say that out loud? Oh god.  
"here, just lay down, yer gonna be fine." Blue finds himself unable to resist as Red tugs him down so his head is in his lap. He feels like his soul is detaching from his body, which would be alarming if it didn't feel like it was happening to someone else entirely. The droning of the music sounds good now, comforting in it's bass-heavy drone. Blue starts to relax and watches the planets rotate and the constellations blink on the ceiling, seeing into infinity. 

\---

Papy looks at his reflection in the hand mirror. At the deep crack that running diagonally across his eye socket, curving down the contour of his nasal bone and arching up the side of his skull.

Edge paces the room in front of him like a caged leopard.  
" _How_ could this happen?" He says for what feels like the millionth time. "This is blatant insubordination, a complete betrayal!"  
Papy touches the curve of the crack and winces. "is it really that surprising though?"  
Edge rounds on him, hands clenched into fists, looking just about ready to fight him or anyone else. "Tell me, what does that mean, exactly? You knew this would happen, is that what you're saying?" he demands.  
Papy sighs and lowers the mirror, returning the furious gaze with calmness. "no, i'm just saying, how long can you treat someone like garbage and expect them to stick around? i just cant say its a shock is a-"  
"I did _not_ treat him like garbage. I'm always protecting his worthless ass. He should be nothing but grateful. How dare he?"  
He's back to pacing again.  
"you really trusted him, didnt you?"  
"No," he snaps, stopping to turn away from him, arms crossed defensively. "I don't trust anyone. All I have is myself, and all I've ever had is myself. I don't need anyone else. I never have."  
Papy watches his resolute form, statuesque if not for the subtle shake in his shoulders. He gets up, and puts a hand on Edge's shoulder. "i'm here."  
Edge tenses under his touch and Papy half expects him to turn around and punch him. But then he sees the tension in his body relax, just the tiniest bit. "...Yes, you are." he concedes quietly. He turns to face him and cups his face with one hand and strokes a thumb up the wound. Papy shivers.  
"It's not too bad, actually."  
That means he really likes it. Papy chuckles.  
"narcissist. it looks like yours."  
"Yes, I know, my point exactly. Any time you look more like me and less like you is a vast improvement."  
Papy swoons with pretend hurt, leaning against his counterpart for support, hand to the back of his forehead in a fainting gesture. "gasp! youre so right. how did i ever survive all these years without being chaffed by some uncomfortable leather outfit every day?"  
"You have no right to insult my sense of fashion when you wear that awful orange _thing_ every day. I swear I'm going to set it on fire one of these days, whether you're in it or not."  
"oh? that sounds an awful lot like a threat..."  
The lingering tension in the air dissolves as they once again fall into familiar bickering.

\---

It's eight hours later when they're sitting in a diner in some other universe. Red is digging into a burger that he ordered very rare, to Blue's vague disgust. He wipes at the thin-looking blood starting to drip down his chin before squirting an excessive amount of mustard on the burger and taking another large bite.  
Blue nibbles in comparison at his fries. His soul still feels weirdly out of alignment with his body, like he's floating a few inches above himself, but he's starting to come back down. 

"How can you eat so much mustard? Watching you is making me feel sick."  
Red defiantly squirts mustard directly into his mouth, somehow drinking it down without flinching. He sticks his yellow-tinged tongue out at him childishly.  
"i once met a sans who drank ketchup. now _thats_ gross."  
Blue felt like if he had to drink either ketchup or mustard he'd choose ketchup, but he wasn't about to argue. He takes a sip of his soda and isn't sure if his tastebuds are being effected by his lingering high or if it really does taste like something you'd clean a toilet with.

"You can't get the collar off me, can you?" He says it quietly, though the diner is pretty much empty. He has Red's coat zipped up to hide the hated thing. He doesn't know why he's bothering to ask, he already has a feeling what the answer is going to be.  
"nope, it's got your brother's magic on it." Red says casually, confirming his fears. "only your brother could take it off."  
"I bet you're happy about that, aren't you?", he accuses.  
"would you hate me if I was?"  
"Yes."  
"then i'm not." He grins and shrugs before taking another bite of his sloppy burger.  
Blue suppresses the urge to strangle him by squeezing his cup until his hand aches.  
"Why did we come to this universe? It seems really..."  
"boring? empty? unremarkable in every way? yeah, 'xactly. i think the sans and papyrus in this universe died a long time ago. or maybe they were never born, or somethin. point is, no one is surprised to see me when i come here, so no one asks questions, so thats a good thing." He licks mustard off his thumb and pushes away his dirtied plate. "ready to get going?"

\---

The two Papyruses pant and lean against each other, tangled up in one another as their ectodicks and semen start to dissipate. It was largely the same as it had been the previous times. Neither of them willing to back down to any position that could be considered submissive, and ending up compromising with rutting against each other for release. 

Edge catches his breath first, and cups Papy's still flushed face. "You're aware that you need to fix that machine, aren't you?"  
"ugh, do we really wanna discuss this now?" he complains, then yawns. He falls over and lands face first in his pillow. "lez jus take a nap firs, huh?" he mumbles, barely audible.  
"No!" Edge drags the pillow out from under him sharply. "You see? This is exactly your problem. No drive at all. No motivation. Do you want to know how I motivated my Sans to fix ours? Hm?" He doesn't give Papy the chance to say "no" and pushes on. "I locked him down in the lab for nearly a whole month. I gave him enough food to survive, but just barely. Every day that it went still unfinished I broke off a piece of one of his ribs."  
Papy bristles, anger creeping into his normally placid expression. "i'm not red. doing that to me isnt going to work."  
"Yes, I'm aware," Edge says with a long-suffering sigh. "That's why I want to motivate you in a different way."  
"are you open for suggestions about this motivation thing? because i'd find it very motivating if you sucked my-"  
"Shut up," he interrupts coldly. "I'm being serious."  
He sees the retort in his eyes, the sentiment of _oh, because you were such a clown before?_ but he stays blessedly silent for once.  
"Look... " Edge takes a deep breath, trying to stamp down the weird surge of anxiety inside him that he wasn't accustomed to. "You know the obvious reason why I want the machine fixed. I will **not** let my Sans go unpunished, and you shouldn't let yours either. More than that, however... I want you by my side from now on." He fixes his gaze to somewhere over the other Papyruses shoulder, suddenly unable to look him in the face. "I can help make you strong. Together, we could do whatever we wanted to. We can go back to my universe, overthrow that fool Asgore easily, and rule together. Or, if that's not to your taste, we could go to other universes. It's true that the universe hopping makes the timelines unstable but to be honest I don't care. We can carve a path of destruction in our wake, the two of us. You've had a taste of power over others and you just want more, correct? With me-"  
"edge."  
He looks back down at him, too eager for his reply to even be irritated about being interrupted. "Yes?"  
"gimme back my pillow and i'll get to work in thirty... forty-five minutes. okay?"  
They stare at each other for a long moment, something wordless and phantasmal passing between them. Edge gives him back his pillow before settling down beside him.

\---

Papy's face is pressed right up against Blue's, filling his vision completely. His warm breath, stinking of cigarettes, laves over his face, and Blue is too terrified to speak. Then, he's screaming at Blue, a wordless and furious bellowing that terrifies him. Then, all at once he's smiling. Bright and genuine, and laughing, too. A rich, joyful noise. Then he's doubled over with sobs, trembling so hard it was more like convulsions, clutching at Blue, begging him to forgive him (please, please, he's so, so sorry, please), before he's hurting him, digging sharp fingers into his soul with immense, vindictive hatred.  
  
Blue sits up in bed, gasping. He can't remember where he is until Red gives a sleepy but alarmed sort of snort beside him and pushes himself up on one elbow.  
"blue? you okay?"  
Blue nods, though he's sure Red probably can't see him doing so in the dark. He lays back down and curls into Red, relieved when he puts an arm over him protectively.

\---

"Hey, you." He addresses the legs sticking out from beneath the machine, then kicks one of his feet for good measure. "I brought you a sandwich. You better not say you don't like ham because that's all that was in your fridge."  
"nice. ham's fine. are you ever going to settle on something to call me though?"  
Edge shifts his weight from foot to foot impatiently. "Every time I see your stupid, infuriatingly placid face, all I think of is cows. What sort of nickname could come from that? Beefy?"  
There's a clinking sound as he messes with the... whatever. Edge has never been able to make heads or tails of tech shit.  
"yeah thats fine. if you promise to milk me."  
"Disgusting. You really are an alternate version of my brother." They really are different though, he thinks. Edge would be loathe to admit it but his defiance was tantalizing. Not the teenager-like, whiny complains he was used to from Red, but something inside that just refused to bend or break. Unintimidated, always treating him like an equal (though he clearly wasn't, being a lower level than him). Where Red is reluctant, having to be coerced into a lot of things, this Papyrus is truly sadistic and hungry. Ripping the veil off the darkness inside him feels so, so good. He doesn't know when the unfamiliar desire to nurture this in him started blooming in his soul like a putrid flower, but it was there all the same.  
  
Papy extracts himself from beneath the machine, oil on his undershirt and arms and face. Edge finds it's not entirely unattractive.  
"you could call me daddy."  
The flat of his palm connects with his face in a slap hard enough to hurt his own hand, but Papy just laughs and darts forward to snatch the sandwich and a kiss before Edge can react.

\---

Blue couldn't believe himself. He had chewed out Red to hell and back about drugging him just a few days ago, and yet here was ingesting more of the Temmie Flakes of his own volition. The loss of control, the feeling of not being himself or anyone at all, was deeply alluring. It was concerning and yet he just wanted to wrap himself up in the feeling forever. He wipes his sweaty palms off on his greasy-feeling pants when Red asks him how many he wants. When he says three and sticks out his tongue eagerly, Red chuckles, pressing the tabs to his tongue and then three to his own. They lay back in bed, hands all over each other. Not sensually, just grasping each other for support, feeling tiny and adrift on a sea of rainbow acid. They watch the sun rise and set a thousand times today.

\---

Edge presses down hard into the back of Doggo's neck, grinding him into the snow. Doggo thrashes and whines, eyes wide with fear. Blood bubbles out of his nose and runs down his muzzle with each strangled breath he takes. He looks at Papy and opens his maw to say something but all that comes out is a wet gurgle and a gush of blood. His paws scrabble desperately against the snow, but he's pinned tight by the bone impaling him into the ground. 

"Finish him off," Edge prompts. "Quickly, before he dusts and I get the EXP." 

Papy focuses on Doggo's soul and conjures a bone. Doggo convulses in fear, letting out more wet chokes and gasps. Then, his eyes widen, pupils constricting to pinpoints as his soul is shattered. 

Edge stumbles a bit when the body is suddenly gone from beneath his boot, leaving behind only dust that blended into the snow and was already being carried off by the wind. He straightens quickly, looking to the other Papyrus.  
"Do you feel it? The EXP running through you now."

He nods.

He _did_ feel it. It's like drinking an entire pot of coffee, times one hundred. He was buzzing, electric even. A tingling feeling of elation runs down his spine. Every pine needle seems sharper, the air feels even colder. He feels as light as air, and yet sturdier than a house. Dangerous. The phrase "hyper aware" comes to his mind. And yet the feeling is already beginning to ebb. He's hungry for more.  


"Are you fit to keep going?" 

He nods again. 

"Good. The first time I did this with Sans he started crying," he sneers. "Lets get going, I want to have Snowdin cleared out before dinner."

\---

The tiny rabbit woman screams as Edge pulls her from her hiding place in the bushes by her ears. He tosses her high into the air like a rag doll. The bone spears that Papy fires cuts through her easily and her dust rains down on them like snow. 

"I believe that's all of them," Edge says appreciatively, hands on his hips as he surveys the destruction that was Snowdin. "Today was really productive. I have to say, I'm impressed with your fortitude. That was a lot for your first time. How many times did you level?"

When there's no response he turns to face his counterpart.

He's a sight, standing there covered in the blood and dust of dozens of monsters, panting through a crazed, open-mouth grin. His normally heavily lidded eyes are wide open and exalted, focused on nothing. Shudders run unceasingly up and down his body.  
He suddenly seems to remember that Edge is there and looks up at him sharply. "edge!"  
Before Edge can make any sort of reply he teleports right in front of him, quick as lightning. He steps back but Papy grabs his wrists and pulls him closer, crushing their teeth together when he laves his tongue across his mouth hungrily. He drops his wrists to start unbuckling Edge's belt with fervor.  
"edge- i'm gonna fuck you, right here, I'm gonna fuck you-"  
The other skeleton pushes him away. "Excuse you?!" His voice comes out a little high-pitched, and he tries to force the familiar authoritative tone back into it. "Have you forgotten who you're talki-" His words turn into a yelp as he's tripped from behind from a swift bone attack that cleanly swipes his feet out from under him. He lands on his back in the snow, and Papy falls to his knees right after him. Before he can react, Papy grabs the top of his hip bones and drags him forward sharply, between his own spread thighs. He grinds down on him with intent, his hot exhale of breath clouding the air as he lets out a feral growl.  
Edge's breath catches in his throat when they make eye contact.  
"i'm gonna fuck you," he repeats, steadier now, his tone brokers no room for argument. "just let it happen," he says as begins to roughly tug down his jeans. "i'm not fighting you right now."  
  
Edge's soul flutters in his chest, protests swiftly dying on his tongue as Papy pushes the back of his thighs to his body, and winter air nips at his bare pelvis. Papy's eyes rake hungrily over him and Edge suppresses a noise when he roughly grabs his tailbone. "make something- anything- hurry" He pulls his cock from his cargo pants, holding himself in hand.  
  
Edge swallows, mouth feeling unpleasantly dry as he tries to fight back the sudden nerves. It's not often he makes an ecto-vag but he remembers how. When he forms it, he expects a degrading comment, or at least a smirk that's a jab on all it's own, but Papy just breathes out sharply as if in relief before pushing himself in to the hilt. Edge clamps both hands around his mouth to stifle the yelp.  
  
Papy holds him close, almost possessively, panting into his neck while he moves in and out of him. His movement is graceless to the point of being sloppy, but frantic and passionate.  
  
"edge, edge-"  
  
Edge claws into the snow, a whimper escaping him that he barely recognizes as his own voice.

"i love you, i love you," Papy is sobbing dryly. "i wont leave you. not like them. i wont leave." He rubs Edge's clit with his thumb, and now he's unable to stop the moan from leaving his mouth.

"You... you better not..." He pants out in response, mind nearly blank with tension.

"i wont, i wont, i swear, i wont," he whispers it like a prayer. "i love you so much," he repeats.

When they've finished, they lay in the snow for a while, holding each other like they're the only things that exist on earth. 

"I love you too," he finally says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still cant believe i write about skeletons fucking
> 
> RIP doggo x2 electric boogaloo  
> and also all of snowdin lol
> 
> i'm unable to write anything without doing constant callbacks to things that happened earlier?? why?
> 
> here's a tidbit 4 u:  
> there was originally going to be a scene where papy puts orange magic (you know, the kind in the game that hurts you unless youre moving when you touch it, the opposite of blue magic) on his baloney pony and is like "you want to die so bad? here's your chance" and puts Blue on his dick forcing him to ride him or be killed lol. there'd be lots of teasing and more gaslighting about how this is something blue secretly likes/wants, and papy would take such a long time to cum that blue is unable to keep going, and either a.) almost dies or b.) cant keep going and stops but finds that he doesnt even have the orange magic on him anymore and never intended to let him die. I ended up scrapping it because I couldnt think of a good place to put it and also it's not really my idea anyway, I saw the concept a long ass time ago in a short comic on the gurosans tumblr. I still love the idea though and think it would have been a good addition to this story. lol oh well.
> 
> im so tired i can barely keep my eyes open, so sorry if theres any weird grammar shit in here. i'll probably reread this later and find a bunch of things that sound wrong. or i'll reread it and fucking hate the whole thing, that sounds just as likely.
> 
> theres only one chapter left oh shit son.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hows it hanging you star-nosed moles?
> 
> the last chapter is finally here. i cant believe i actually completed my goal of finishing this before 2017, omg. its probably only thanks to the fact that my internet was down for two days so there wasnt much else to do lol. 
> 
> thank you for being with me this whole way. i hope you enjoy the final installment in this shit show.

Edge's bony lap doesn't make for a very comfortable pillow but Papy endures it. The discomfort is barely comparable to the one in his hand anyway. Edge files the tips of his fingers neatly, with practiced motions, sharpening them into cruel points. He tries to focus on the NTT DVD he put on beforehand (he can only watch the same emergency broadcast telling everyone to evacuate to the Lab so many times). Edge can only tell he's in pain by how tense he feels on him, and by his own experience.  
He blows cool breath on his fingers, blowing the bone dust off.  
"There, one hand down. Look how nice that looks," Edge says boastfully as he brushes more dust from his armor.  
Papy looks at his hand closely, then stretches his arm out to view it farther away. He turns it to see it at different angles. A smile creases his face. "yeah, it looks pretty cool."  
Edge lift his other hand and starts the irritating grind, grind, grind on his other thumb now. "Will you let me do your teeth after this?"  
"not on your life, shark face."

  


\---

  


Red flips through the pocket-sized notebook, muttering under his breath. "hm, yeah, how 'bout this one?" He points to a log of numbers, with some messy scrawl written in the margins that Blue can hardly read. "the grillby's here is a strip club, and i shit you not, toriel works there."  
"What?" Blue can't help but laugh at the absurdity of the statement. "No she doesn't."  
"she does!" he insists.  
"Liar."  
"oh, now we have _have_ to go, i wont have you thinking i'm a liar," he says piously, already punching in the coordinates. "maybe you can get a job there while youre at it, huh?"  
Blue snorts as he puts the notebook back into his (technically Red's) jacket. "Oh? And what about you?"  
"i'll be your number one customer. i'll make it rain gold. all the other girls will be jealous of you."  
Blue blinks at him. "Wait, so in the end, we'll have the same amount of money that we started with?"  
Red's mouth falls open in realization. "...shit, youre right."

 

\---

 

Well, he wasn't lying about the Toriel thing. There she is, shaking it up on the stage, tits out and everything. Blue drinks deep from the fruity cocktail that Red had ordered him. He could count on one hand how many times he'd had a sip of alcohol before, so he was relieved that Red knew what to order him. Being around other monsters, especially ones that were strangers to him, was less distressing than he thought it'd be. He was almost comfortable, even. He was just another face in the crowd, unknown and inconspicuous.

This thought it is totally shattered by a massive white dog boldly sliding into his booth beside him. This universe's Greater Dog, he recognizes. He grins at him wolfishly and throws one heavily muscled arm around him, drawing him close.  
"Hey, baby. Wearing a collar like that out in public, that's pretty bold, don't you think?"  
Blue gasps, internally cursing the shitty worn-out zipper on Red's coat and drawing it back up around his neck. "Y-y-yeah, I just- I mean, no, I didn't mean to-"  
The dog cocks his head to one side, one of his ears flopping over. "Hey, haven't I seen you around somewhere?"  
Blue gulps, eyes darting to the empty spot next to him and then the crowd, searching for Red. He sees no sign of him.  
"N-no, I don't think so," he says a little shrilly.  
"I'm almost sure I've seen your face before. Here, put back that hood and let me see that pretty face better." He reaches out to pull back the hood and Blue's hands fly up, clenching around the material to keep it in place. He's stuttering out something that's somewhere between a plea and an excuse when he hears a gruff, "hey, what do you think youre doing?"  
Red is back, two fresh drinks in hand, glaring at GD.  
GD gives a bark of laughter. "Oh shit, twins? Must be my lucky day. You two wanna come back to my place? I'm in the royal guard, you know, so I have a place in the castle-"  
While the dog goes on in that irritatingly self-congratulatory tone of his, Red looks to Blue, browbones raised, and gives a shrug.  
Blue shakes his head "no" furiously.  
"nah, man, its gonna be a no," Red says evenly, and Blue is relieved to see some seriousness to his expression. "he's not into that whole freaky knot thing. he think it looks like your dick swallowed a cue ball."  
Blue is sputtering out apologies and denials both as the dog draws away from him, lip curled in a sneer.  
"Fine. How about you start by telling me you're a _racist_ next time?"  
He gets up to leave in a huff and Red calls after him, "having a preference doesnt make you racist!"  
He sits next to Blue, pushing the new drink in front of him as Blue buries his face in his hands.  
"Red. Why."  
"it got rid of him, didnt it?" He grins and shrugs.

 

\---

 

Blue is drunk as fuck. He slumps over the bar now, drooling slightly. Red disappeared somewhere at least fifteen minutes ago telling him he'd be back "in a sec". The pulsing music is starting to give him a viscous headache, and the lingering effects of the Temmie Flakes wore off hours ago unfortunately. He unsticks himself from the bar's counter and sways out the nearby back entrance. He breathes in the crisp air deeply, blinking hard a few times to try to stop the world from spinning. It doesn't.

He turns when he registers a familiar voice. Red is down the alleyway, arms outstretched, pinning some rabbit girl Blue can vaguely recall seeing inside the club between them. He can't hear what's being said but judging by the lascivious smile on Red's face and the stiff, wide-eyed appearance of the girl it's nothing good. One of his hands comes up to cup one of her breasts and she gives a fearful squeak.  
"Red," he snaps with all the fervor his fuzzy mind can muster (not much), "Stop that."  
He looks over at Blue, grin fading a bit, set of his jaw defiant, locking eyes with him. Blue stares him down, gaze unwavering.  
"Let her go," he says firmly. Something in Red seems to falter, and he drops his arms. The rabbit scampers away, casting a harried glance over her shoulder as she leaves.  
  
"geez, why'dja have to make me do that? you dont even know her."  
"Ugh, you're- you're just a real... disgusting. You're disgusting." Blue slurs, blinking to refocus his swimming vision. "How would you like it if someone did that to you? You probably would like it though, wouldn't you? You're gross."  
"shit, youre pretty drunk arent you? lets go home, its not safe to be that vulnerable in public."  
"Fuck you, I decide when i go home." He sways on his feet for a few seconds, almost falling over into a trash can. "Okay lets go home."  
Red rolls his eyes and approaches him, hand outstretched.  
"No, nonono, no teleporting," he says quickly, stepping back. "I'll throw up. Let's just get a hotel room or something."  
Red nods, and they take the walk to the nearby Inn. A few quiet moments pass before Red speaks up again. "what, you dont want me to help clean it up again?" he chuckles.  
"Still cant believe you did that." Shaking his head in disapproval was a bad idea, making the world tilt and he careens into Red, who catches him with another chuckle and straightens him back out.  
  
Red has him sit in a chair in the lobby while he pays for the room, and then helps him walk to their door.  
"it's not smart to get this drunk, ya know," he lectures again as if he hadn't encouraged it. He fiddles with the key for a minute and when it's open Blue pushes past him and faceplants into the bed. "it'd be so easy for someone to take advantage of you, or dust you."  
  
Blue turns on his side so he can watch as Red tries to kick off his shoes. Stumbling a bit, more drunk than he's letting on.  
"Who, you?"  
"like anyone," he says, and yawns.  
Blue feels a little irritated and can't pinpoint why. He thinks of the way Red had that rabbit girl pushed up against the wall earlier. The alcohol is making him uncomfortably warm.  
  
"Do it then," he says softly.  
Red is halfway through shimmying out of his pants when he freezes, looking at him with disbelief. "...what, dust you?"  
"Take advantage," he answers, keeping his voice casual but his hands are balling into the sheets. "That's what you wanted, right? Do it then."  
Red is still stock-still in his one-legged pose, a look on his face like he's trying to do complicated math in his head. Blue would laugh if he wasn't feeling so anxious.  
  
"Hurry up," he urges, and turns onto his back, propping himself up on his elbows.  
Red finishes taking off his pants, leaving him in his boxers, and approaches, a nervous grin on his face. "what, you like it now?"  
Blue swallows, unsure of how to answer. Frankly he's annoyed, at being asked this, and at Red's sudden cautious demeanor. Why now, of all times?  
"This is what you're good for, isn't it? Just... come here, and get on your knees."  
  
Red does so almost immediately, more as if it's a reflex than a conscious effort. His eyes are only on Blue's face as he starts stripping the jeans he'd borrowed from Red off of him. The confused, searching look is making Blue's face feel even warmer.  
"Sh-shut up," he stutters out.  
He's relieved when Red seems to take the hint and drops his eyes before running his tongue along Blue's inner thigh. Blue sighs, head rolling back as he licks wet stripes over his pelvis. It doesn't take long for his ecto-flesh to solidify, and he can't help but moan as Red licks him, base to tip, before swirling his tongue around the head of his dick. Blue has no idea how this fucker does it but that tongue works like he's been sucking dick every day of his life. He considers for a moment that perhaps he has been doing exactly that.  
  
"Play with yourself," he breathes out. "I'm not going to touch you."

One of his hands leaves Blue's hip to stroke himself. His free hand squeezes the base of Blue's cock tighter, and his long tentacle-like tongue wraps several times around his length, pumping up and down quickly. Blue moans and collapses back on the bed, his dick giving little twitches into the soft, wet warmth. He lets himself go, lets his mind go blank with pleasure and drunkenness, eyes lidded and unseeing. The wet sounds lull him into almost trance-like bliss. 

The slightly wheezy rattle of his own breath brings him out of it a bit. He becomes aware of a vague soreness at his neck. He realizes with a start that his own hand is slipped beneath his collar, pressed to his neck. He snaps his arm to his side, disturbed. He looks down to see Red watching him with brightly curious eyes and Blue feels embarrassment and shame start to weigh on his shoulders. He thinks about telling Red to stop when his hand leaves his dick to caress his thigh in a way that Blue thinks is meant to be reassuring, rubbing him soothingly. Blue is thinking about how uncomfortably intimate the eye contact is right now when Red gently scratches his fingertips down the length of Blue's thigh. Blue hisses, hips unconsciously rising a bit off the bed. 

He does it again, pressing harder this time. The sting of pain feels undeniably good. It feels right. Blue huffs out a desperate breath and unexpectedly comes hard with a high pitched cry. His hands dig into the stiff hotel sheets like they're the only things keeping him anchored to the earth. 

Red presses little kisses to his thigh as he works on catching up. He spills over into his hand with a quiet groan. 

Blue hides his face under his arms, expecting Red to tease him any time now. He stays like that when Red leaves to the bathroom, and when Red climbs into bed beside him. He still doesn't say anything when he pulls Blue up beside him and pulls the covers over him. He flicks off the lamp on the night stand and throws an arm across Blue. 

"'night blue," he mumbles into his shoulder blade, and is asleep seemingly within seconds. 

 

\---

 

Blue lays side by side with Red in Waterfall. The long grasses frame his vision of the sparkling ceiling.  
He runs his tongue across the new, silver tooth in his mouth for about the 1,000th time today. He isn't sure where or when Red got it made. He didn't ask. It's pointed, of course, and sharp enough that when he presses his tongue firmly to it, he can taste the blood bead up. He takes a drag from the joint Red handed him and passes it back.  
  
"I've been so unproductive lately," he complains. Maybe it's silly considering recent events but his body almost itches with inactivity. He's not used to this sort of shiftless lifestyle. "How can you be so lazy and still feel good about yourself?"  
" **ha.** "  
"...?"  
"oh, you were serious? i never feel good about myself. here, you need to smoke more."  
Blue accepts the joint back and inhales deeply. They lay in comfortable silence for a while, but other things are niggling at the back of Blue's mind.  
  
"Do you think..." he exhales more pungent smoke into the air. "...that even the worst person could change?"  
He waits patiently as Red puffs, formulating his response. "... nah."  
"That's it? 'Nah'?" Blue frowns.  
"i mean... maybe. theyd have to be the one that wants to change though. your brother doesnt want to change, if thats what youre getting at."  
Blue winces at the bluntness and swallows past the lump in his throat. "And what about you?"  
"eh."  
"'Eh'?" he echoes him again. "Usually you wont shut up but now all you have to say is 'eh'?"  
"look, its easy to preach about kindness and shit when you grew up in your fuckin candyland universe. bein' nice here doesnt get you anything but dead. monsters here are just focused on surviving, blue."  
  
Blue bristles and sits up so he can glare down at the monster next to him. "You'd call it just trying to survive, coming to my universe and _torturing me_ and _raping me_ and-"  
Red pushes himself up lazily by his elbows. "oh my god you seriously need to start letting that g-"  
Blue smacks him hard across the face.  
"Let it go?!"  
The echo flowers around them parrot the phrase, seeming to whisper among themselves. _let it go, let it go, let it go..._  
They repeat it to each other so much it turns into a garbled, incoherent mess before finally quieting down.  
Red has a hand clasped to his cheek, eyes wide with surprise.  
Blue pants, fists clenched at his sides.  
"do that again, but like, twice as hard," Red finally sighs.  
"You're awful," Blue huffs, grabbing the joint that had fallen into the grass and turning away from Red, smoking the last of it. 

It's a long, uncomfortable silence, and Blue can feel Red's eyes on his back. He's about to ask him to teleport him home when Red speaks up again.

"...i don't know why im like this. maybe if i was born in a different universe or had a different brother i wouldnt be like this, but probably not. i think i'm just shit deep down in my soul. i dont deserve you, i know."  
His tone is so contrite, Blue can't help but feel his anger start to evaporate. It was a stupid subject to bring up, stupid stupid stupid. Blue is about to say so when Red goes on, characteristic gruffness absent from his voice.  
"but... ive been trying. maybe youve noticed. or maybe you havent. i guess... seeing what you went through, and... and continue to go through... i guess it reminded me of how shitty it is. the way they treated us, i mean. i guess i forgot? heh, that probably sounds stupid, but... "

"Let's just go home," Blue says evenly, turning to look at him.  
  
Red ducks his head apologetically and mumbles an "alright".

 

\---

  


It's morning (or afternoon? who knows) the next day when Blue is sitting across from Red, a cooling mug of tea in his hands while he watches the other skeleton stuff his face with handfuls of dry cereal.  
  
"...Thank you," he says slowly. The words feel weird to him, like his mouth is full of marbles.  
Red's eyes snap up to meet his. A couple pieces of cereal fall out of his mouth. "what? i mean... for what?"  
Blue swallows, wishing he would have gathered his thoughts more before starting this conversation. "Well... you've protected me, like you said you would. And... and fed me, and let me stay here, and wear your clothes, and all that. I know I couldn't have survived on my own without you. So... I guess what I mean to say is... " He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them again. "...I'm grateful."  
"...oh." Red looks away, and starts tapping a nervous rhythm with his fingertips against the cereal box. The jittering of his leg gently shakes the table.  
  
Blue quickly gulps down the rest of his tea so he can get up and escape the awkward atmosphere. He stands up, chair squeaking against the tile, and walks past Red to the sink. Or, he would have, had Red not caught his sleeve, stopping him in his tracks.  
Blue looks down at him questioningly but Red has his eyes trained on the cereal box's nutritional facts. "hey, i, uh... i dont know how much time we have left together, but, ah... i hope i.... i hope that i can keep making you... grateful."  
  
Red chances a look upwards and feels his face heat even further at the sight of the gentle smile on Blue's face.

 

\---

 

Blue's eyes snap open from a dead sleep. He tries to identify the reason for the sudden pulse-pounding anxiety swirling in his head but he doesn't feel anything out of the ordinary. He strains to hear something, anything, over the soft snoring of Red beside him. His arm is over Red, his hand so close to his mouth that he can feel his warm breath. It'd be easy to clamp one hand over his mouth so he could try to listen better and yet Blue feels frozen with terror, unable to even breath. A cold sweat starts to trickle down his spine. 

"You two... "  
That sudden voice, far, far too close, breaks him from his immovability. He scrambles up to face the source of the noise, barely registering in his overwhelming fear that Red has jerked awake beside him.  
He feels his world start to crumble as his worst nightmares are confirmed. His brother, and Edge, standing in front of him. Filling up the room, his sight, his mind, until he's drowning in it.  
"...are in soooooo much trouble," his brother finishes with a chuckle. 

Red grabs his wrist and Blue feels the familiar feeling of the world warping around him as they teleport. They're in the living room, he realizes blankly. His body seems to be moving of it's own accord as he forms his ectolegs and frantically forces himself to his feet as Red prepares to teleport again. 

There's a flash of orange magic and Papy forces them apart, sending Red sprawling. There's a breathless moment where they just look at each other. Blue at the harsh crack across his brother's eye socket and sharpened fingers and Papy at Blue's silver tooth. It's short lived though, as Papy grabs Blue's upper arm in a vice-like grip. Blue struggles futilely but turns to watch as Red dodges a bone attack by Edge. Red's 1HP is forefront in Blue's mind and he feels sick with fear every time he seems to barely dodge another attack. Red is on the defense, unable to do anything but try to withstand the onslaught.  
  
"SANS," Edge snarls. "You _useless fuck,_ " a bone whizzes barely an inch by Red's face. "You _coward,_ you _worm,_ " Red has to teleport rapidly to escape the impenetrable circle of bones closing in on him. _"Do you have any idea what you put me through? What you put us through?"_  
Red throws up a defensive wall of bones but they splinter on impact at the force of Edge's attacks. _"You ingrate, you worthless shit-"_  
  
" **shut up** " Red screeches. Red throws out an attack. Blue's eyes widen in realization at the purple hue on the bone whirling through the air. The same purple hue on his brother's attacks. Karmic Retribution. Just how high was Edge's level...? 

The surprise attack hits Edge square in the chest with a resounding **crack** , and he staggers backwards, falling to his knees. His eye sockets are wide with horror as he looks at his hands, which are beginning to crumble into dust. He looks back up at Red, a look of utter shock on his face. He inhales sharply, whether to scream or speak Blue doesn't know. He never finds out, as the Karmic attack eats up the rest of his body like wildfire, vanishing him in an instant. 

Blue used to crave the feeling of how his soul used to be. Unhindered by Edge's restrictive magic, squeezing around it as if holding it in a fist. He didn't even realize how used to it he's gotten. But he can feel it now, how it should be. Azure and strong and light as a feather and absolutely overflowing with pent up magic.

"b-boss..." Red whispers, shaking so hard he looks like he might fall over. He stumbles forward towards the dust pile. " **boss!** " He falls to his hands and knees, wracked with sobs. 

Papy's grip on his arm has slackened to nothing. The look on his face is like nothing Blue has seen before. An empty, thousand yard stare on his face, jaw slack, like the world had just utterly turned upside down. Suddenly, he seems to snap back to reality, features twisting in rage, looking nearly demonic. "RED," he screams. The word tears from his throat, raw and furious. Red cowers as Papy advances on him. 

Papy slams up into the ceiling with a crack like thunder. Blue lets him smash into the floor in a heap before enveloping him in his gravity magic once again and this time sending him careening into the nearby wall. The plaster shatters on impact and Blue slams him into it over and over and over and over until he's completely broken a hole clean through the wall. With another flash of brilliant blue in his eye and an easy flick of his wrist, he throws him across the room again, into the opposite wall. He lets go and lets him slide down into a crumpled heap. 

Blue approaches his brother, eye still blazing brilliant azure. He's face down, bloody and bruised, his breathing desperate and ragged. His leg is twisted at an angle that Blue would have once found sickening but now feels nothing over. He looks down at him coldly as he gasps and wheezes, his sharpened fingers twitching feebly. 

Blue focuses on his brother's soul, sees it floating there in front of him. He hesitates for a moment, unsure if he really wants to know, before it becomes too much and he performs a Check.

Now it's Blue's turn to feel like the floor has been swept out from under his feet. 

"Papyrus," he speaks, barely above a whisper, "Why is your level so high? Papy... _Why are you level 19?"_

He's mumbling something Blue can't quite make out, and he strains to hear his voice. There's quiet, broken-sounding sobs, and soft pleading of "edge, edge, oh god..."

"WHY ARE YOU LEVEL 19?" he demands.  
When there's no immediate response he envelops his brother's mangled leg in his gravity magic and harshly pulls it back into place, ripping a scream from Papyrus. He takes all of him in the magic now and tries to force him to stand. When Papyrus begins to fall over he straightens him again, this time holding his limp body aloft in his magic.  
"FUCKING LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU TELL ME THAT YOU KILLED EVERYONE." Tears run thickly down Blue's face. He stands there, chest heaving, as Papyrus's eyes slowly roll up to meet his.

"its true. i... we... killed everyone." 

"Even... even Alphys?" he asks breathlessly, feeling the sobs start to shake him. 

"yes." 

The answer washes over him, like an ocean wave of grief, but it feels like there's an even more important question to ask. 

"And Muffet? Papy... you wouldn't kill Muffet. She's your best friend. You couldn't kill her." 

"her... " He pauses to cough, and winces painfully. Blue notices the blood stains spreading thickly on his clothes. Papy's eyelids flutter, barely able to stay open. "...her too," he finishes. 

It's too much. It's just too much. Blue sinks down to the floor and releases Papy, who collapses as well. 

He lies on his back, looking at the cracked ceiling, gasping for air, wanting anyone, anything, to just end this pain. Blue _screams_ as the sudden feeling of leveling rips through his EXP-less body. He convulses, flailing on the ground as he's rapidly forced through level up after level up. It sears through his soul like fire and his mind is blank with the overwhelming feeling.  
  
When he starts to become aware of his surroundings again, he's being cradled by Red, his vision full of his crying face.  
"blue, blue, oh god, are you okay?" he sobs, clutching Blue like he might slip away.  
  
He can't tell the chaos in his mind apart from the chaos in reality. It feels like the whole universe is shaking, but maybe it's just him. Blue's mouth moves but he can't seem to find the words to speak. His body shudders through another brief convulsion and Red holds him tighter.  
"h-hey, look at this," Red urges. A shakey smile creases his face, and he holds up something within Blue's line of sight.  
  
A broken blue collar dangles from his hand.  
  
His body isn't cooperating, isn't letting him speak, but deep inside a sense of relief washes over him.  
"blue, i-it's happening," Red breathes. "your universe and mine... theyre gonna collide. i-i thought we'd have more time but with all the magic t-today i think it- it sped it up, i-.... listen, we gotta get out of here, we got to get to the machine. blue, come on ya cant just lay there-" 

"Red," he whispers hoarsely. He covers Red's trembling hands with his own. "Just let it happen." 

Fresh tears roll down Red's face.  
"but, i... i wanted longer with you. i wanted more time... i wanted you... to forgive me... " He sobs, and the house starts to fall apart in chunks, pieces of ceiling landing all around them. From his position on the floor, Blue can see the very ceiling of Mount Ebott coming down. Sunlight streams through on the Underground, beautiful and brilliant. Seams tear open in the sky like gaping mouths, the fabric of the universe beginning to tear. 

He looks back to Red's tear-streaked face, and finds his hand, lacing their fingers together.  
"I forgive you."

Red just looks at him, wide-eyed for a second. Then, he chuckles breathlessly, and a smile starts to form on his face as everything turns white.

 

 

\---

 

  


He can tell it's still very early when he opens his eyes. He takes in the vaulted castle ceiling, the stained glass windows and grand, luxurious room. He yawns and stretches in the too-large bed, made for goat monsters much larger than him. He smiles to himself and closes his eyes, relishing a brief recollection of his accomplishments.  
  
It had been a swift and just rise to the top. He had become the youngest royal guard member in history, and then soon after that the youngest royal guard captain in history. He saw right through Queen Toriel's weakness and had slashed her throat with one of his sharpened bone attacks, and put on her crown while she was still bleeding out at his feet. The royal family was no more, and the Underground was no longer ruled by monarchy. The strongest should rule, and Sans is the strongest.  
  
He's roused from his reverie by a soft whine beside him. Oh, he'd nearly forgot. Last night was one of the nights where he permitted his dog to share his bed with him. He turns to look at him, sleeping on his side, facing his lord. Still wearing his coat, the one Sans gave him with the furred hood that frames his face just so. The yellow fur compliments his golden tooth. The orange collar about his throat is strained by the leash tied to the bed post. Sans knows he doesn't need to tie him up. Papy would never try to get away from him. His somber face gives small spasms and grimaces in his sleep. A nightmare? Sans wishes he could see into his dreams. If he's having nightmares about anyone else but him he'd kill whoever he was dreaming of, and then cut off another finger joint from Papyrus as punishment.  
As if he could tell what his lord was thinking, Papy's fingers, or what's left of them, give a twitch.  
  
He still has blood on his face from Sans widening the painful crack across his eye socket, the wound trench-like now. The blood has soaked into his coat, but it's okay. It's not the first blood stain on it and it wont be the last.  
One of his guardsmen once said, when he didn't think Sans could hear, that he thought that his punishments on his brother were too harsh, and that he "felt sorry for him". He had the guard dismembered and forcefed him to Papyrus himself.  
  
Privately, however, he somewhat agreed. The sudden and violent fury that occasionally overtook him was familiar to the point of being comfortable. He slipped into rage like he slipped into a well-worn pair of shoes. He wasn't totally sure why, but he was sure that Papyrus deserved it. Papyrus knew it too. Guilt was in the split second moments of eye contact he dared show his lord, just perceptible under the fear. Sometimes Sans can feel the answer to "why" begin to emerge to the forefront of his psyche, like an air bubble fighting to rise to the surface of a tar pit. But it never snaps into place. It's fine though. It doesn't even matter. He doesn't even care. The only thing that matters is that Papyrus belongs to him, forever.  
  
Sans yawns again and moves closer, curling into his brother's side and moving Papyrus's arm over himself so that he's holding him. Sans slips back off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE SWAPFELL NOW. how many of you saw that coming? maybe a few? whether you saw it coming or not, i hope the ending was satisfactory.
> 
> wew lads, i'm glad this is over with. i cant believe i actually finished something for once in my life. look at that word count, i dont even believe it. writing this has been such a trip. weirdly, its forced me to grow up in a lot of ways. before, i was one of those people that was unable to accept compliments, but the overwhelming positivity this has received has kind of forced me to accept that there are people out there that can like and value my ideas. and i'm so relieved that there are people that read this and not only do they like it, they also dont look down on me and even want to be friends? thats wild. i'm glad that i know the people i know because of this. 
> 
> thank you so much to everyone who's commented something nice, drawn or recorded something for this, or even just left kudos. i think youve helped make me a stronger person.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Please Save Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078870) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)
  * [Blue Gets Nommed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923511) by [wolfbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny)
  * [Blue Gets Freed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961563) by [ObsessionTale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessionTale/pseuds/ObsessionTale)
  * [Blood Is Thicker Than Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172899) by [CryingKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryingKitten/pseuds/CryingKitten)
  * [Papyrus Gets Tortured](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128263) by [Goldenroses717](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenroses717/pseuds/Goldenroses717)




End file.
